Star Wars: The General
by Rougeification
Summary: I am Adari Miste, 17 Years old and already a Padawan. I thought life was going to be straight forward for me, but that was before I was sent to Dantooine. Before I met Revan. Before my Exile. Post-Mandolorian Wars. Post-KOTOR. Explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

_**Courscant, Jedi High Chamber**_

I stood in the centre of the chamber as the elder men pondered thoughtfully in their seats.  
>"It would seem events take you elsewhere Padawan Miste."<br>I waited for him to explain. He didn't.

"Master?"  
>"We believe that you need to spend time elsewhere. Away from Courscant."<br>I couldn't believe this. Was he referring to my trials?  
>"Are you saying I'm ready for my trials-"<br>"I'm afraid those have been postponed."  
>"What?" I looked around at them. They were all extremely calm about this. "How can you do this?" I asked, growing angry. "This is unbelievable. This isn't fair. You can't postpone the trials. I'm ready <em>now<em>."  
>"It is not a question of whether you are ready." Spoke a Master to my right.<br>"Adari," Said my mentor, Master Raice "we know that your parents' death shocked you. You were only young-"  
>"I've had six years to grieve – I've moved on and I'm ready."<br>I felt a force, almost like a gentle tide starting to wash over my mind. I instantly shut it out.  
>Master Raice had never been good at being subtle.<p>

"Adari, we believe you need time elsewhere. We're sending you to a familiar place, where your mother was born. Dantooine is a very secluded planet." Said a Twi-Lek to my left.  
>"By secluded you mean boring." I said, slacking in formality now. How could they postpone trials? You take the trials when you're ready – they're <em>never<em> postponed.  
>"We know best <em>Padawan<em>. Your transport to-"  
>"I'm sorry, are you trying to use your authority? It only works if you're the strongest-"<br>"If strength is all you care about, perhaps you should join the Sith –"  
>"Enough." We both stopped, but he was still staring daggers at me. I turned back towards the High Master. "Your transport leaves in one hour Padawan Miste. May the Force be with you."<br>I clenched my jaw and walked out. No more words were said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, Dormitories

It was many weeks after I'd arrived at the academy until I'd plucked up the courage to apologise to Juyan. To be fair, it was Kastin who told me about her.

"She's not the most…let's say humorous girl around."  
>"I got that."<p>

"You've just got to be civil and she'll be civil back. That's all most people ever get."  
>"Most people?" I inquired.<p>

"Yeah. I mean, apart from Padmé and Vrook."  
>"Vrook's the ancient bald cap right?"<br>"Yup," nodded Kastin with his signature grin "you'd think some Kolto would take that stick out of his arse."

"So what about Padmé?"  
>"Padmé was brought into Juyan's family when she was six. They've been like sisters ever since."<br>"What happened to Padmé's family?"  
>Kastin shrugged "Laigreks I think. Or was it Kath hounds…who knows? All we know is that they both died when she was a child."<p>

She was an orphan. Like me. I'd had Master Raice to look after me, and she'd had Juyan.

"Is she okay?"  
>"Padmé? I don't know, but Juyan would."<p>

I thought for a second about this.  
>"Anyway, just stick to the golden rule with Juyan."<br>"Which is?"  
>"Don't call her stupid or a farmer. She gives 'patriot' a whole new meaning. Maybe then you have a chance of avoiding her."<p>

I grabbed my cloak and went outside the dormitories.

I found Padmé meditating outside the training chambers.

"Hey." I said awkwardly.

She turned around slowly and I could study her more. She had fiery red hair, which seemed to glow next to her alabaster skin.

"What?" She said in a dead voice.

"I guess Juyan told you about our disagreement then?" I said, putting on a weak smile.

She didn't change her facial expression at all.

"Why did you hurt her?"  
>"I didn't mean to." I said sadly "It was an accident."<br>"Of course it was."  
>"Is that sarcasm?"<br>"Who's simple minded now?"

I sighed.

"I didn't come here to argue."  
>"Then why are you here?" Padmé said.<p>

I stood there awkwardly, why was I there again?  
>"I was just wondering…if you were okay."<p>

"Okay?"  
>"I heard about your parents. And I just wanted to say sorry."<br>"You're not sorry."  
>This answer shocked me. Partly because it did not come from Padmé.<p>

I turned around and saw Juyan there.

"What?"  
>"If you were sorry, then you wouldn't know. Been talking about us? We're just simple-minded farmers here, we wouldn't know anything. We're too stupid and young right?"<br>She had said I wasn't sorry. I'd lost my parents too. She had no right to say that to me.

"You know," I started, rage coming back up to my surface "forget I said anything. You clearly don't have a clue about who I am. You've got something wrong with you if you think you can tell me what I feel about people dying, because I've seen more tragedy then someone as pathetic you!"  
>"Oh that's rich!" she cried, her voice drenched in fury "You don't even know who I am, but you made judgement on me the moment you met me!"<br>"Padawan Miste!"  
>Vrook had walked out of the training chambers towards me and Juyan.<p>

"I thought you were not to interfere with training."  
>"I'm not. I was exchanging thoughts."<br>"Thoughts I can feel. All I could feel was angry emotions."  
>"Forgive me Master," said Juyan "<em>There is no emotion, there is peace<em>."

"Anger leads to the dark side." He said, more to me then to Juyan.

"Oh, give it a rest." I muttered.

"What was that?" Vrook said, shocked.  
>"I said give it a rest, I'm older then these Padawans, and I'm ready to take the trials."<br>"Obviously not Padawan. Otherwise you would not be here."  
>"What is that supposed to mean? I'm better then the half the Jedi in this place. Half at least!"<p>

I think that was when I was getting a little ahead of myself.

"You have no right to speak like that to my Master!" stated an angry Juyan.

"You think he's good enough to be a master? My Master is worth ten of him!"  
>"Adari," The second man from the committee of masters that welcomed me on my first day was there. Kavar I think his name was? "I need to talk to you."<br>I looked at him, utterly bemused.  
>"About?"<br>"I think you might want to sit down."  
>I looked back to Juyan, only she had disappeared. So had Vrook and Padmé.<p>

I walked over to Kavar and stood there impatiently.  
>I want you to know how sorry I am."<br>"Why? What's happened?"  
>"It was completely his choice."<br>"What was? Who?"  
>"We knew nothing of it until just now."<br>"What is it?"  
>There was a long silence as he pondered on telling me the sentence that still haunts me to this day. The words that physically cracked my heart.<p>

"Your Master Raice is dead." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, Dormitories

Master Raice had been the closest thing to a father I'd known. I wasn't allowed near my father because it conflicted with the Code. He'd been the one who told me of my parents' death and he'd been the one who helped me through it. It seemed that once again, the person I held dearest to me was taken from me again.

My knuckles were even bloodier when Kastin came inside. He looked at my knuckles, and walked back outside, closing the door behind him.

That was the first time I'd cried in years. I knew I could've saved him. He didn't have to die. Why couldn't I have saved him? I should be able to. It's the council's fault! Without me to look after, he'd gone and got himself involved with the Mandalorian Wars. He died in a skirmish on Tattooine. I cried more.

A few hours later the door opened. I didn't look up – I already sensed who it was.

"How are you feeling Adari?"  
>I looked up at Kavar.<br>"How do you think?"

He looked very hurt at my tone with him.

"I'm aware of the bad timing," he began, letting me know I wouldn't like the latter half of the sentence "but the council has instructed me to let you know that I will be overseeing the rest of your training."  
>I didn't even want to talk to him. Or anyone else. I just wanted to be alone. Or to hurt someone, or something. Kavar must have sensed this atmosphere and left quickly, because he wasn't there when I looked back up.<p>

Some time later I was sitting on my bed, my knuckles bleeding more then ever. I wasn't crying anymore. I think it's because I'd lost all sense of direction at this point. I didn't know what to do now. I had some new person saying he was my Master. But my Master is Raice. Or was. I remember bringing my hands up to my head and covering my ears, as if to blot out all the ideas. Tears started streaming down my face again.

"Why are you crying?"  
>I looked up and saw Juyan there. Instant anger started to boil up inside of me, was she here to mock me?<br>"If you've come looking for a fight, wait until tomorrow."  
>She seemed confused at this.<p>

"Why would I want a fight?"  
>She was good at acting, I could say that much.<p>

"Because you hate me?"  
>"Hate you?" she was good at feigning sincerity "Why would I hate you?"<br>I shrugged, my gaze dropping to the floor. I heard the door close as she came and sat down next to me.

"I envy you." She muttered quietly.  
>"What?" I asked, looking up.<p>

"You've grown up in a city, with all these experiences. You've had a full family," I dropped my gaze back to the floor when she said this "and you have honour. You care for others."

"You don't even know me."  
>"I know that you're a good person." She said "I just find it hard to do what you do."<br>"What's that?"  
>"Acting to what my emotions tell me."<br>I looked away from the floor and turned towards her. It was only then that I realised how close she was to me. I could count the freckles on her china-like skin. Her eyes sparkled under the natural auburn sunlight that was let in through the top of the room.  
>I reached a hand up to her face to brush away a few strands that were out of place. I gently placed them behind her ear. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and started to gently tussle my short brown hair.<br>The door opened and Kastin stood there, holding a bag with a beaming face.

"Oh." He said simply.  
>I noticed that I was still sitting next to Juyan and we looked back to each other, realising what had nearly happened.<p>

"Well," She said finally "I'll see you later."  
>"Definitely," I said quickly "I'll see you."<p>

She left quickly, avoiding Kastin's gaze.  
>The door closed and Kastin turned to me with a grinning face.<br>"Was I interrupting?"  
>I stood up and started to bandage my right knuckles, careful to make sure my back was facing Kastin.<br>"She came in just to talk to me."  
>"She was pretty cosy next to you, were you having trouble hearing her?"<p>

"You don't think that…"  
>I turned around to see Kastin leaning against the wall, grinning knowingly.<p>

"Look, it's against the code."  
>"Which you choose to follow without hesitation." Kastin replied.<br>"I follow it well enough." I said "Besides, she's not my type."  
>Kastin laughed.<p>

"You have a type?"  
>"Listen," I said seriously "even if I wanted something to happen, she doesn't seem the type to go against the code."<br>"And she's Vrook's Padawan."  
>"Exactly." I said "Although I'm sure she feels the same…"<br>"So you do feel something about her? What happened to her not being your type?" Kastin said, his grin widest.

I stopped, realising it myself. How did I feel about her? There was certainly strong feelings, but were the negative or positive? We'd had two heated arguments, and now we were sharing an…an almost intimate moment.  
>"Adari," Kastin said "don't you want to know what's in this bag?"<br>I looked down to the bag he was carrying.  
>"What?"<br>He opened it and pulled out a glowing red holocron.  
>"Nice huh?"<p>

I looked at it, bemused. It seemed to be hissing my name, calling to me. I walked towards it slowly. Everything around it seemed to blur out of sight. I came so close to it, I could just make out moving images inside of it. The warm trembling feeling in my fingertips visited me again as I reached out towards it.

"Adari!"  
>I looked up at Kastin. He was looking at me strangely.<br>"You alright?

I realised I was standing inches away from the holocron. It was glowing dimly, the hisses still densely heard.

"I'm fine." I said "I have to find Master Vandar." 

I came around the corner of the corridors and then stopped when I heard footsteps. I'd just realised how dark it was now. I must've been in my room for ages. Master Raice had taken me by surprise-  
><em>No<em>, I told myself, _we're not going to get hung up over this. We got too attached to him and that was our failing. It won't happen again._  
>'But what about Juyan?' I thought 'We don't know how we feel about her. You can't help feeling something.'<p>

But you can help doing something about it. We're all for acting on impulse, but don't throw caution into the wind just yet.

I shook my head. I hated conversations like this. They made me think I was mental. Maybe I was.  
>"…Shouldn't get involved with this. We protect peace, no kill for war." Vrook said.<br>I peered around the corner and saw Vrook and Vandar walking together. I waited a few seconds for Vandar to respond, then I saw Juyan walking out of her dormitory. She did a double take in looking at me. She stood there awkwardly, I guess trying to decide whether or not she should come up and talk to me. I walked up to her.  
>"Hey." I said quietly.<p>

"Hey." She replied.

"I just wanted to say sorry…you know, about before-"  
>"Yeah same," she said, with a flushed face "it was just a accident-"<br>"Spur of the moment thing. I get it yeah."  
>"Good."<br>"So, where are you going?" I said, trying to change the topic. Juyan seemed as eager as me.

"I was just going to the Matale's Plains."  
>"I'm intrigued." I said, hoping to regain some dignity with my signature left cock of the head.<p>

"There's a crystal stream in the caves."  
>"A crystal stream?" I asked, bemused.<p>

"Yeah." She said. "Come, I'll show you." She said, grabbing my gloved hand and leading me down the corridor towards another exit.

We ran out across the fields without a disturbance. I knew there were many creatures out here, but they all seemed to be sleeping. Or hibernating.

Regardless, we made our way past the Matale Estate and came to a gap in between the rocks. She led me inside. I could feel a swelling flowing through me. She took me through the many passages in the rocky maze until we came to a large cavern. There were many crystals growing out of the floor, the walls, the ceiling, even out of the river nearby.

"Here it is."  
>We stood there and I witnessed one of the many beauties of the Galaxy there and then. Shimmering rays of purple, aqua, emerald and ruby flooded around the chamber, streaked across the air like strokes of an artist's brush.<br>"This is…" I couldn't find the words.

"Beautiful."  
>"Well," I said, sarcasm slipping into my voice "you wouldn't find this on Courscant."<p>

She chuckled lightly. I saw a belt of jade slide past me, and into a silver crystal, where it swirled around, but the colour never changed from its white gold self. I walked over cautiously towards it and picked it up out of the floor.

"It's bonded with you."  
>I turned around to Juyan and saw her smiling slightly.<br>"I've gained a pet crystal, big whoop." I said, winking at her.

"You laugh in the face of a gift most Jedi would cherish."  
>"I'm joking!" I said, my hands up in defence.<p>

"Of course you are." She said, smiling slightly more.

"Wow, she has a sense of humour." I said in a deadpan voice. 

"Thank you." I said finally as we were walking out of the narrow archways.

"For what?" She said, turning to me knowingly.  
>"For showing me this. It's something that just reminds you of how beautiful life really is."<br>She smiled beautifully, her white teeth matching her skin.  
><em>Beautiful? I thought we agreed not to fall for the girl?<em>

'I'm not falling,' I told myself 'I'm just making an observation.'  
><em>Of course you are.<em>  
>'I am!'<br>_So I've heard._

"Well," Juyan said, breaking my mental conversation "_There is no death, there is the Force_."

I chuckled lightly.

"You see, that's what I don't understand about you." I said "You're obviously a strong person, but you act like being a Jedi is what defines you."

She was shocked by this, speechless for words.  
>"You don't know me."<br>"The feeling's mutual."  
>We walked out of the cave, illuminated by the stars.<p>

"I can't blame you though." Juyan said, her pace slowing "Not many people do."  
>I noticed she gave up on warming up her hands. I took her right hand in my left as we walked on across the plains in silence.<br>"I'd like to be the exception though."

She looked up at me, surprised.

"Meaning?"  
>She obviously knew what I meant, I think she was checking to see if she understood.<p>

"Meaning I'd like to know you."  
>She thought for a second.<br>"What do you want to know?"  
>I shrugged.<p>

"Whatever comes to mind."

She thought for a second and then finally got it.  
>"I've lived on Dantooine since I was born." She said "My mother runs the household in the Matale estate."<br>"Hence how you know so much about how things work."  
>"Hmmmm." She said "I never knew my father, he died when I was young."<br>we stopped at the bridge that lead over a stream of water.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>She smiled.  
>"It's okay," she said "it was a long time ago. <em>There is no death…<em>"  
>"I know, I know." I said "I know it's not easy."<br>She looked at me, puzzled.

"You lost your father?"  
>"And my mother." I said.<p>

She looked at me, her face stricken with sympathy.

"I'm sorry…" she said "I had no idea-"

"Why should you?" I said "It was six years ago. In a skirmish for the Mandalorian Wars."

She tightened the grip on my hand.

"You never really grieved did you?"  
>I looked at her, confused. Or at least, I hope that's how I looked.<br>"How do you figure that?"

She shrugged.

"You're too casual about it."

I looked down at the stream at our reflection. I could see the stars reflected in the water.  
>"When I was a child," I said hesitantly, looking up "my mother used to say that when we die, we become stars."<p>

Juyan looked up as well.  
>"So, you think they're lighting up the skies now?"<br>I smiled at the memory.

"I like to hope so."

She smiled.

"You don't like to talk about your parents." She said. It sounded more like a statement then a question to me.  
>"There's nothing wrong with that."<br>"No," she said "but I want to know why."  
>I thought for a second.<br>"If I think about it," I said "it's real. If I mourn, it's real."  
>I think she finally understood the final truth behind me making fun of everyone, of why I masked my insecurities behind an arrogant face.<br>I dropped my face down so I gazed down at the stream as a single tear dropped into the soft current below.  
>"I really miss them."<br>She put one of her cold, alabaster hands on my cheek to make eye contact with me.

"They'd be proud of you."  
>I noticed the wind was blowing certain strands back into her face from her russet hair. I gently swept them behind her left ear. My hand rested on her left cheek as she placed her hand behind my neck once again. I slowly leant in, the inner voice of mine mumbling about me being a fool. I knew I was, but I didn't care at the moment. She looked down at my lips for a second, then slowly closed her eyes. I did so too, moments before. Our lips finally met. Something sailed through that kiss. Through our first kiss. I can't describe what it felt like. It was like a warm, golden feeling spreading throughout every inch of my body, originating from our lips. I moved my left arm around her waist, pulling her towards me. She put her right hand around my waist, gently clasping my side.<p>

She broke away suddenly.  
>"No." she said "I shouldn't have done that."<br>I closed my eyes in disappointment.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, Dormitories

_Well,_ the inner voice said smugly, _you've managed to develop feelings for the apprentice of the strictest Jedi Master in the Order, have her avoid you for a week, and now have to attend training for your trials on a farming planet? You are living the dream, bravo.  
><em>"Shut up." I said, exhausted. I hadn't shaved, my hair was still in it's normal short style, but was wet from the shower I'd just had. I walked over to the mirror and started to shave.  
><em>Well it's true…<em> said the voice _after all, the trials are meant to prove that you're capable of being a Jedi Knight. Not of being able to hold a laigrek still._

"What's a laigrek?"  
><em>I don't know, but it doesn't sound small or cuddly<em>.

"I've seen an eye dissection at the archives in Courscant?"  
><em>I know, I <em>am_ you._

"Then why do you constantly spite me?"

"Sorry to interrupt."  
>I looked to my right and saw Master Kavar standing there, examining my collection of holocrons. He was particularly interested in the red ones.<br>"An impressive collection." He said absent-mindedly.

I walked out of the refresher room past him and threw on my white undershirt.

"Any particular reason for this visit Master?"  
><em>Don't call him Master!<em>

'You are an insistent inner voice aren't you?'

Someone's got to make the decisions…

"You've been in here all week Adari. I know something's wrong."  
>I put on my black overshirt.<p>

"Yeah well, you don't need mind-reading to know that."  
>"Adari as your Master, I'm here for you."<p>

"Thank you, but I have things to do." I finished fixing the leather straps across my overshirt and walked over to door and opened it.  
>"I'll see you when we train."<br>He nodded.

"Remember Adari though," he said "I'm here for you to talk to, about anything."

I nodded and let him leave.

I summoned my lightsaber from my bed and attached it to my belt. I was about to leave the room to walk when I looked back to my holocron collection. I studied one of the red prisms carefully. It started hissing my name quietly – calling me like a beacon. I stretched out my hand and the tingling sensation started to run throughout my body. I laid a finger on the casing of the holocron, instantly my back arched up and my head shot up towards the circular window at the top of my room. I saw wild images. There was a group of us in front of a tall man with hardened orange armour, each of us stepping forwards to him. Then I was watching soldiers run across a bridge, explosions engulfing them while I watched on. Then I was on a metallic-like planet full of rocks and green gas spurting from the ground, people screaming all around me. Two words were all that echoed through my mind. Two words which confused me to the point of horror.

_Awaken, Exile_.

I flew backwards and landed on my bed, my eyes flashed open. I slammed myself against the wall, breathing heavily. I looked at the holocron, which was still whispering my name. I got up, sprinted through the doors and started searching madly for Master Kavar.

I pushed past the many Jedi walking out of the chamber and sprinted down the stairs to the centre of the chamber.  
>"Master!" I called "Master!"<p>

"Adari," Master Kavar turned around "I guess you don't realise that I'm only teaching history at the moment?"

"Master, this is serious." I said "I think I've discovered something dark."

Master Kavar's face turned instantly to a serious expression. "We need to get Master Vandar." 

We sat around the lab table, studying the red holocrons.  
>"You said something happened when you touched the holocron?" asked Master Vrook.<br>"Yes." I said, not sure of whether I should tell them  
>"Adari?"<br>I'd only just noticed that Master Vrook had brought Juyan with him, they must had been training.  
>I gulped.<br>"I think…I think I had a vision."  
>"Impossible." Said Master Vrook "No Padawan can have precognition, they're not controlled enough. They'd go mad!"<br>"Measured by rank, ability is not." Spoke the wise Master Vandar. "What you saw, tell us."  
>All eyes focused on me.<br>"I can't remember all of it. I just got flashes of it."

"Just tell us what you remember." Said Master Kavar.  
>I took a deep breath.<br>"I saw…death. There was a tall man, a giant almost, clad in orange armour. There were soldiers, Republic I think, dying. Then there were Jedi on a black planet, they were screaming. They were crying. Then I came back."  
>I avoided Juyan's gaze. I knew that I would be involved in these acts, and I knew that she knew it.<p>

"Unstable, the future is." Said Master Vandar "Forget what you have seen, Adari, you should."  
>I nodded slowly and left the room quickly, avoiding Juyan's gaze still.<p>

I walked down the corridor, trying to clear my mind. I couldn't. I saw these thing as if I was there…as if I was almost doing them. I was only seventeen! I hadn't killed a man yet, how could I be involved in some sort of war?  
>War…The Mandalorian Wars? That was the only war that was happening at the moment. But Jedi are forbidden from joining. And how long would it last?<p>

"Adari!" I turned around to see Juyan running down the corridor after me.  
>I turned away from her and kept on walking.<br>"What do you want Juyan?"  
>"Adari!" She sounded hurt.<br>"What?" I turned around to look at her.  
>"I just…I just wanted to see if you were okay."<br>"Could've fooled me." I said, turning away and started to walk to my dorm.

"What?"

"Look," I said turning around at her outside my door "if you don't like me, fine I get it, I'm good with rejection, but at least be straight with me."  
>"What do you mean Adari?"<br>She didn't seem to understand a lot of things today.

"You know, last night? When we-"  
>I stopped abruptly as a group of Padawans walked past us. After they had passed I lowered my voice.<p>

"We kissed?"

"Yes," she said, blushing slightly "I remember."  
>I waited expectantly for her to say something.<br>"Well," she said "I'm sorry."  
>"You're sorry." I echoed "Well that fixes it all doesn't it."<br>"Adari-"

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me.

I saw that Kastin was already sitting cross-legged on my bed, his lightsaber hovering in front of him.  
>"Lover's tiff?" He said smiling.<p>

"Complete opposite." I said, taking off my cloak and putting it on the chair in front of the desk.

"Enemy's kiss?" He asked, still grinning.

Hiss eyes opened and he grabbed his lightsaber, attaching it to his belt.

"What's up?"  
>I sat leant against the desk and held a hand to my forehead.<br>"I have…certain feelings for Juyan."  
>"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."<br>_Yeah, you managed just fine…_

I stood there in silence trying to figure out how to tell him about what had happened between us.

"Last night we kissed." I said finally.

Kastin burst out laughing.  
>"You? And Juyan?"<br>I nodded, which only seemed to fuel his hysterical laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" I asked.

"Well," he started "you're arrogant, impulsive, reckless, sarcastic, narcissistic-"

"Yeah, and?" I said cutting him off.  
>"Well, Juyan is the opposite of all those things. Plus we all know she only cares about becoming a Jedi. She won't let anything jeopardise that."<br>I groaned.  
>"I could've known that before."<br>"I didn't know you two were…involved."

_We were involved?_

"We're involved?"  
>"You're not?"<br>I half-laughed at him.

"Have you missed the entire conversation?"

"Okay, so what happened last night?"  
>"We were out walking," I lied. I wanted to keep Juyan's cave scene a secret – it seemed too special "and we sat down by the river and then we kissed."<br>"And?" Kastin asked.

"And what?"  
>"Did you two…you know…seal the deal?"<p>

I looked at him, shocked.  
>"What do you think?"<br>He shrugged.

"She could've been at a low point."  
>I rolled my eyes at him.<br>"Of course nothing happened. She said it was a mistake and that was it."  
>"Wow…what a schutta."<p>

"Shut up."  
>"What, she is."<br>"Just don't call her that."  
>Someone's<em> got a moody…<em>

'You too.'

"Alright touchy, I'll leave your girlfriend out of this."

"She's not my girlfriend," I said "that's the problem!"  
>"Listen Adari," Kastin said, getting up "you've made a commitment to the Jedi, and it's one you don't break lightly. When emotions effect your decisions, you make mistakes. I'll help you with what you choose, but make sure you don't regret your decision."<br>I waited for a second. What could I do? I was going to become a Jedi, this was obvious, but that meant no relationship with Juyan.  
>"I'm not throwing away my future because of some girl."<br>"Good move." Kastin said.

"Besides, we all get feelings for a girl at some point right?"  
>"Right." Kastin reassured me.<p>

"They go."  
>"As fast as they come."<br>I waited for a second, then grabbed my cloak and walked out with Kastin.

"I mean, after all," I said walking through the corridors with him "all Jedi go through tests. Maybe this is mine."  
>"Like one of the trials." Kastin said.<br>"Exactly." I said, pointing at him "This will help me become a better Jedi."

"Everything happens for a reason."  
>"Things can only get better."<br>We walked into the training grounds where I saw Juyan and Padmé walking towards us.  
>"Crap." Said Kastin.<p>

I avoided Juyan's apologetic gaze and said to Kastin "let's get training?"

We took off our cloaks and placed them at the sides.  
>I took my lightsaber from my belt and ignited it. The blue blade flashed to life as I assumed the Djem So form. Kastin shifted smoothly into the Shien position. We waited for a few seconds, then I rushed towards him, striking furiously.<p>

Kastin was taken aback by my boldness and fell backwards a few steps, then held his ground as our sabres locked. I pushed forwards, then grabbed his arm and forced his lightsaber near his own neck.

"One – nil." Said a voice from the side. Master Kavar was standing there, arms in sleeves, talking to Master Vrook. 

I let go of Kastin's arm and helped pull him back to a standing position. We walked to our corners and then rushed together again. Kastin was expecting my bold attack, so I focused more on technique. I took a few wide steps then leapt up jabbing at him with my lightsaber. He brought up his own to knock aside my attack and I landed jogging around him. I threw a wide strike above, which he pushed aside. I spun around and struck from the opposite side, which he stretched to block when he should have dodged. I spun around and kicked him squarely in the chest. He landed on the floor and I pointed my lightsaber towards his neck.

"You know, this isn't good for my coccyx." Kastin said from the floor. I helped him up and looked over to a beaming Kavar. There was something about the way he smiled at me – like he was proud. I never got that from Master Raice. Master Kavar seemed to think I was exceeding myself?

"A different opponent while Padawan Warde recovers?" asked Master Vrook to Master Kavar. Master Kavar looked towards me and I shrugged. He opened his arms and said "Take your pick."  
>Master Vrook smiled and pointed to the worst opponent there.<p>

Juyan stepped in front of me carefully, her cream robes curving around her body. She ignited her lightsaber, which burnt a strange green colour.  
><em>Viridian<em>. The voice in my head was nice enough to tell me.

'So, how do I defeat an opponent I can't attack?'

Wait, why can't we attack her?

'I might hurt her?'  
><em>Aren't you a bright spark?<em>

'You know what I mean.'

_You didn't seem to hold back with Kastin._

'I wasn't exerting myself, but that's different, he can take it.'

_And she can't?_

I pondered over this and then ignited my lightsaber again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could see her there, filled with a blue energy. She seemed to move in slow motion. She ran towards me and went to jab at my torso, the obvious attack.  
>I opened my eyes and saw her standing there, her lightsaber held in front of her, the tip pointing towards me. I moved to my default defence, with the hilt at my cheek and the blade running parallel to my body. I waited there and then finally she attacked. She moved at a brilliant speed that I almost missed. I snapped my wrist around and smashed the lightsaber away, sending her running off in another direction. I waited there for her to come back. She ran at me with the same blurring speed. I stepped out of the way, keeping my foot there as she tripped over my ankle and landed on the floor.<p>

I stood there, my lightsaber by my side as I waited for her to get up. She did and then flurried her weapon around and assumed the Shien form. She rushed at me, like I had with Kastin. I sliced horizontally at her lightsaber, which she pulled back. I kept slashing diagonally at her, until she finally sent a powerful pulse of the force which sent me flying backwards through the air. I somersaulted midway and skidded backwards in a kneeling position. I ignited my lightsaber and held it underhand. This was a technique Master Raice had shown me. I sprinted towards her and brought the blade towards her lightsaber, then grabbed her arm and spun around her back. She mirrored my movement and we continued this two more times. She grabbed my lightsaber and after we spun around she stood there with both sabres pointed at me. I put both of my hands together and sent a surge of the Force, which threw her backwards across the hall. I gripped her in the Force and stopped her just before she smacked into the wall. I gently lowered her to the ground and then let her go. I picked up my lightsaber and tossed hers to Master Vrook.  
>"I think that's enough training for today." I said without looking at him as I walked past him. I noticed Master Kavar raise his eyebrows and smile at him as he turned to follow me.<p>

"Next time," Kastin said from the bench in the Infirmary "try to take your anger out somewhere else. Actually, try not taking it out at all. Me and my coccyx would appreciate it, one more then the other."

"Sorry," I said "I think I got a bit carried away."  
>"I know you're stronger at fighting then me, but knocking me down won't help it hit home." He said angrily.<p>

"He has a point." Said Master Kavar "Next time, it would be best not to strike from anger."  
>"I wasn't striking from anger."<br>"You clearly were." Said Master Kavar with a matter-of-fact tone "It can help you summon great strength, but it will destroy you if you let it."  
>"Like any other emotion right?"<p>

"Most likely like the one that stopped Juyan hitting the wall."  
>I froze. He knew. He knew about my feelings for her. I instantly shot up a wall around my feelings, just in case.<br>"Compassion is central to a Jedi's life," Master Kavar said "but you cannot always display the same concern when facing some enemies."

"You mean the Sith?"

"The Sith have not existed for centuries." Master Kavar said, almost as if he didn't fully believe it himself "But they would be one of those who sympathy would be wasted on."

Master Kavar arranged for me to meditate with him that night so I had the rest of the day free to do as I wished.

I sat on my bed, trying to meditate. I cleared my mind and tried to focus on what was happening around the academy. I could hear flurries of footsteps, garbled conversations, but tears falling on the metal floor echoed in my mind. I snapped open my eyes as I saw Juyan standing in the doorway.

"Juyan?" I asked. There were dried tearstains down her cheeks and on her robes "Juyan, what's wrong?"

She dashed forwards and threw her arms around me, collapsing into my chest sobbing.  
>"Juyan," I said, stroking the back of her hair "what's wrong?"<br>"The caves," she said "they're dying."  
>I was confused at this.<br>"What do you mean dying?" I asked "You can sense it?"  
>She nodded in my shoulder "I can feel it."<br>Seeing her hurt broke something inside me again. I couldn't bear this.

_No Adari,_ said the voice again _no don't. We are not helping the girl._

I put one hand on her cheek and brushed away the tears, looking into her chocolate eyes.

"I'll stop it." I promised her. With that I sat her down on my bed and turned around, grabbing my cloak to leave.

Fine, we are helping the girl then. Why don't you ever listen to that voice in your head that tells you to quit while you're ahead?

I sped across the plains on a speeder that had been outside the enclave and shot across the grounds of the Matale Estate.  
>I pulled up outside the small, circular cave entrance Juyan had shown me. I dismounted the bike-like vehicle and walked inside.<p>

I noticed instantly, it was difficult to breathe, like there was no oxygen. I would breathe in but the air seemed too weak. I was still alive, but there was no longer a heavy mist any more.

I heard distant voices coming from the long narrow passageway Juyan had brought me down.

I walked down, stopping at a chasm on my left. I peered around the corner and saw a group of boys tied together. They were only young, about six or seven years of age. I walked over to them, but noticed something as only one of them was still moving. He had a piece of cloth tied around his eyes and another around his mouth. I untied the one around his eyes, and put a finger to my mouth, signalling him to be quiet. Then I pulled the gag down around his neck.  
>"What's wrong with the others?"<br>He looked down, tears streaming down his face.

"Please let me go." He said.

"Listen to me, what's your name?"

"Mical."  
>"Mical," I said "you have to tell me what happened to these people."<p>

He turned his head away from me, tears pouring down. I thought for a moment, should I let him go?

_He's a liability._ Said the voice in my head. _We don't even know if this is a trap set by whoever's mining here._

'Firstly, if this were a trap, it would've been sprung by now. Secondly, how do you know they're mining?'

You didn't listen when Master Zez-Kai-Elle was giving us the lecture on Force flows through crystals were you?

'You seem to remember, I thought you were me?'

…_Touché._

I cut the restraints keeping him on the ground and let him go. He ran out of the chasm and ran to the right. I looked back to the children bound. They seemed to be seriously hurt. I took off the blindfold off of one of them. His eyes were a dead green. Similar to mine, only mine were still alive. He didn't blink or focus, just looked on. I checked his pulse and felt nothing. Looking down at his body I saw his wrists had red marks along them. As I looked around the group, I saw them all with similar markings. I stretched out my senses, hoping to find some scent of life. Just a stench in the chamber me and Juyan had been in.

I held the boy's head, my hands starting to shake. They'd killed children for no good reason. Just because they were there. I looked up at the exit.

"I should leave." I told myself "tell the Matales and let them deal with this."

_And let the Mercenaries buy their way out of it?_

"I won't let that happen." I swore.

_Just like you would protect people as a Jedi? You're doing a good job._

"Shut up."

_I mean, I'm sure these younglings would be dancing around to applaud you on your tactics. Apart from the whole…dead thing._

"This isn't a joke."

_Then why weren't you here to save them?_

I couldn't answer that.

_You're a true Jedi, just sitting there meditating and thinking and looking at holocrons while younglings are dying and you can't even sense it._

"Not any more." I said.

I stood up and walked out of the chasm and walked down the left passage of the cave. An old veteran clad in blue armour was standing in front of the cave filled with crystals. I could hear them screaming. He was a Mandalorian.

I took out my lightsaber and walked towards him, taking long furious strides.

"Hey," the veteran said "clear off farmer! You don't want to cross us."  
>"Actually," I said igniting my lightsaber "I do."<p>

Their screams and pleas echoed through the passages.

I opened the door to my chamber and walked past Juyan, who was sitting on my bed, knees up against her chest.

"Adari!" she said, surprised, as I put my cloak on my chair and kept my back to her.

"Adari?" She said cautiously.

I closed my eyes, trying to choke back the tears.

_What are you doing? Why are you crying?_

'I know…I'm supposed to be strong.'

_You are, now tell Juyan what you did._

I opened my eyes and turned around to face her.

"Yes?" I asked, restraining my voice from cracking.

"Adari, what happened?"  
>"I stopped them." I said simply.<p>

She then asked the dread question.

"How?"  
>I put my lightsaber down and looked up at the circular window in the top of the room. I could see the stars shining brightly.<p>

"They had killed younglings. They were destroying the Force."

"Adari," Juyan looked at me warily "What did you do?"  
>"The security couldn't have stopped them. I could. I should've stopped them from killing the younglings!"<br>"Adari, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know-"

"I should've!" I shouted. "I can!"  
>"Adari," Juyan said, tears starting to rise in her eyes too "What did you do?"<br>I couldn't keep the tears back. My eyes started to water. But was it because of the younglings dying or the fact I'd killed – no, slaughtered – dozens of men? Regardless, the tears were formed from my anger.

"You know they were Mandalorians?" I asked rhetorically. "They make me sick." I said, spitting the words as if they were poison.

"I killed them." I said simply. "All of them. All of the men. I slaughtered them." I said, anger rising to my surface "I butchered them and I would do it again. I hate them!" I claimed, my entire body shaking. At that point my knees buckled and I collapsed onto the bed.  
>Juyan sat down next to me, grabbing my arm.<br>"You're only seventeen Adari." She said.  
>"I'm a Jedi." I replied. "I should be able to take this. I'm sorry."<br>"You're only human." She consoled me.

_You're wrong,_ said the voice inside my head _we're more then that_.

She looked at me until I met her gaze, then pulled my head towards her, starting to kiss me. I held her cheek and slipped my other hand behind her back. She leant backwards, with me following suit.

An hour later I awoke. We were still fully clothed, and she was only fifteen. I slowly moved her arm and head off my chest and walked over to the refresher room. I turned on the light and looked at my reflection. I had short dark brown hair, my ponytail falling over my right shoulder. My eyes were a strange green colour, with a hint of gold at the centre. This was the only difference between me and the dead younglings in the cave.

_You need to get used to this,_ said the inner voice _you're going to be a Jedi Knight, you have to learn to see the dead and move on from it_.

'I don't believe that's what being a Jedi means.'

_Well you tell me when you figure out what it means._

I walked back into the chamber and saw Juyan there, lying in her normal robes apart from her cloak. I crept over towards her and kissed her on the forehead, dismissing my dark thoughts. I quietly took off my straps, overshirt and undershirt so I was just wearing my trousers and boots. I lay down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She, still sleeping, put an arm around my torso and rested her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_**Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, Dormitories**_

I opened the door and quickly slipped in. I smiled at Juyan's bright face.

"Hey." I said.  
>"Hey." She said brightly.<p>

I walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Adari has some news." I said happily.

"Oh?"

"Master Kavar is taking you for some lectures from now on."  
>"Oh." Juyan said, disappointed and confused. "How's that good?"<p>

"It's good because," I said laughing "he has asked for _someone_ to help him prepare for lessons."  
>She smiled and kissed me on the lips again.<p>

"Erm, Adari?" she asked nervously.  
>"Yes?" I asked as I walked over to the desk to take out some holopads about some past trials.<p>

"I was wondering if we could talk…about you know…us?"  
>I froze there.<p>

_Sorry, I'm the one with only a voice so I need your ears – did she just say "us"?_

'Yes she did just say us.'

…_There's an 'us' now?_

'Apparently so.'

"Sure," I said to her "erm, what about us?"  
>"Well," she said "what are we?"<br>I thought for a minute.

"What do you want us to be?"

She sat there thinking.

"I don't know."

I bit my lower lip in thought.

"Anyway," she said getting up and grabbing her cloak "I think I should get going before anyone notices anything."  
>I only just remembered why we couldn't be together just then – the code. She left without a kiss – strange considering how intimate we had just been.<p>

_Again with the code,_ said the voice _seriously, why not just go for her anyway?_

"Who said I wasn't going to?" I said aloud "Where were you last night?"

_Okay okay,_ the voice said hurriedly _you've made your point. So why is the code a problem?_

"Because she would never go against it."

The voice stayed silent for a time.

"Well, I'm glad you're silent, I need to go to see Master Kavar."

I walked out of my room and down the passages towards the Council chamber. I waited outside, my hands inside my cloak sleeves.

Master Kavar walked out finally, his hands in his sleeves like me.  
>"Adari," he smiled "how long have you been waiting?"<p>

"Not long Master," I said "I was waiting to help you with the lesson."  
>Master Kavar smiled proudly at me.<p>

"You know," Master Kavar said as we started to walk together "Master Vrook keeps insisting on me 'disciplining' you more."

I grinned.

"Master Vrook would say that."

"I know you are eager for you trials Adari," Said Master Kavar "But I think you need a bit more time."  
>"How much more time?" I asked, slightly disappointed.<p>

"Not long." Master Kavar said, a slight smile crawling along his face "About a week or two."  
>"What?" I said astounded. I was going to do my trials in two weeks?<p>

"Congratulations." Master Kavar stated. "It's long overdue."

I smiled.  
>"Thank you Master!" I said graciously "Thank you!"<br>"Don't thank me, you've done the hard work. Soon you'll be a Jedi Knight."

I looked ahead as we approached the lesson chambers.  
>"You really have faith in me don't you?"<br>He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"More then anyone else I've ever known."

I beamed proudly as we walked down the stairs towards the holopad in the centre of the room.

"Good morning Padawans." Master Kavar said. They all greeted him in Unison.

"Master Atris has been badgering me to teach you history."

There was a collective groan from the audience.

"But," said Master Kavar "I believe that we should study the present, as that will be history. So, I think we should learn of what is actually happening." 

Master Kavar then waved a hand over the console and a hologram of a man appeared. He wore brilliant hot red armour, with a sequined black cloak over his arm. His helmet matched his armour perfectly

"Can anyone identify these this man?"

A hand rose to the air, and I smiled at seeing who it was.  
>"Mandalore" Juyan stated "is the emperor of the Mandalorian empire. One which is battling the Republic."<p>

"Very good. And is it only the Republic?"  
>"Yes, Jedi have been forbidden from joining." Juyan replied.<br>"Why?"

Juyan looked over to me.

"What?" Vrook said – I'd only just noticed him sitting in the corner of the circular space we were standing in.  
>The classroom was silent as all eyes fixed on me.<p>

"Why have we been forbidden?"

Vrook's eyes flicked back towards Juyan.

"Juyan?"

"The Jedi Council decreed that being involved in the war would cause more bloodshed and escalate the war."  
>"Jedi are meant to save lives," I said "not talk about them."<br>"If the Jedi were needed we would be involved." Juyan declared.  
>"The Jedi code revolves around compassion. Compassion for life. That is what we should be defending, not debating."<p>

_That's right,_ said the voice _put her in her place_.

"These are not our people." She said. "They are the responsibility of the Republic!"

"We are the _Knights_ of the Republic. _Knights_. We protect people."  
>"We are keepers of the peace." Said Vrook. "Not warriors."<p>

"Nice words," I said "They might be in Mandalorian soon if we don't interfere."  
>These words were cheered by half the Padawans in the chamber.<p>

"Silence." Said Master Kavar. He turned to me. "Padawan Miste," he said formally "I understand why you would think we should join the war, maybe you're right, no one can say for sure." He said, silencing Vrook with a look. "All we can do is trust in the wisdom of the Council – they are responsible for safeguarding our future." He said softly.

I took a deep breath.  
>"Forgive me Master."<p>

I tried to look for Juyan, but she had left the room already.

I stood behind Vrook throughout the entire lecture about the war so far.

"So you offended her?" asked Kastin. "You certainly have a way with women. Are you surprised it didn't work out with her?"  
>I'd decided not to tell anyone about me and Juyan, mainly because she hadn't told anyone. Also because it could endanger my trials.<p>

"How would that offend her?" I asked, utterly bemused, but deciding to answer the first question.

"Ahh," Kastin said, putting on a mock-Vandar voice "find offence, women do. Apologise, men must."  
>I smirked at his impersonation.<p>

_Urgh – what is he, seven?_

"I should go and apologise then." I said, putting on my cloak. "Thank you, wise Master." I said comically, bowing.

"Get a lay, you shall." Said Kastin bowing his head.

I opened the door and when he theatrically cried "Beware, young one! Under these moons, many obstacles oppose you!"

I looked at him confused.

_So did I…_

"You're violating curfew." Kastin said simply.  
><em>Why not just say that?<em>

I walked around the corner carefully, making sure not to get caught. I stopped behind the corner when I saw Master Vandar walking with Vrook.

"Today I caught him in a heated argument with my Padawan!" Vrook said angrily "His master refuses to properly discipline him! I want to know what action you intend!"

Vandar simply smiled.

"Vrook," he said "I respect your wisdom, but it is not your concern."  
>"But he is uncontrolled!" Vrook said, stopping. "Whatever the other Padawans see him do they are quick to do the same! Meanwhile other students dislike him intensely!<p>

Master Vandar laughed.  
>"He is different…almost more powerful." Master Vandar said thoughtfully. He looked at Vrook's expression and quickly said "True, an average student of the Force, he is, but with a unique strength…he is a natural leader, the most powerful I've seen, even Revan-"<br>"Master Vandar! I strongly disagree! He is a mediocre Jedi! If anything differs, it is that he has a lust for power! We all know that that will lead to the dark side! Furthermore it-"  
>He stopped suddenly, looking in my direction. I quickly slipped around the right corridor and went around the courtyard he and Master Vandar were walking around.<p>

I slid a hand over the door, which opened smoothly, unlike mine.  
>Juyan was turned around from her desk, looking at me with a puzzled face.<p>

I walked over to her.  
>"I'm sorry-"<p>

She placed a hand on my abdomen, stopping me from getting closer to her. She looked down at the ground.

_What is it with you people and looking down…cheer up!_

I stood there looking at her face.

"I'm sorry about what I said." I said finally. "I just think we should help people."

"I don't care about the war." She said sullenly.  
>I cocked my head to my right.<p>

"Then, why were you upset earlier when I was talking about it?"  
>She looked up at me, and I could see her dried tear stains again.<br>"You were talking about it with an…an eager glint in your eye." She said sadly. "I don't want to lose you."  
>I put a hand behind her waist.<br>"I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"You don't know that."

I put one hand over her ear and gently moved forwards to lay a kiss on her lips.

"I'm not leaving you." I promised.  
>She looked up at me, tears rolling down by her smile at me.<br>"I know you want to go and fight though-"

"I want you." I said, looking in her eyes.

She slipped her hands around the back of my hair again and pulled me towards her for another kiss.

_This is _not _going to work out well_.

'Shut up.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, Council Chambers**_

"An assignment?" I asked.

"We think it would we be good practice for your trials." Said Master Atris. "Your abilities as a Jedi are very…advanced."  
>Vrook gave a disgruntled grouse.<br>_Of course they are_, said the voice proudly _I thought Masters were wise – that's just common sense_!

"Where to?"  
>"You are to travel to Nar Shadaa with Master Kavar and apprehend a being there who has kidnapped one of the Jedi Knights here."<br>I nodded and left the chamber.  
>"So you've finally got your assignment?" Asked a leaning Kastin against the wall "Well, you waited long enough."<br>"I've had enough of seeing fields and rivers."

Kastin smiled.  
>"I'll see you when you come back Revan."<br>I looked back at him in confusion.  
>"Revan?" I called as he was walking off.<p>

"A Jedi saving a civilian?" He shrugged "Sounds like Revan to me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"You haven't heard?"<br>"Obviously not!" I called again.

He shook his head "Revan's requested permission to send Jedi forces to fight the Mandalorians!"

Then he disappeared around the corner.

"Don't let it go to your head." Said Juyan, who had appeared by my side.  
>"What?" I asked, confused and still thinking about what Kastin had just told me.<br>"Being a hero like Revan? Being overconfident never helps."  
>"I'm not confident," I said "just dedicated."<br>I looked around to make sure no one was around and kissed her quickly on the lips.  
>"I'll see you when I get back."<p>

I sat on board the ship boredly, waiting for it to go. Master Kavar was sleeping in his seat next to me. This was the first time I was going to fly in months. It felt strange leaving the small farming planet, even if it was only for a short time. I'd learnt acceptance, friendship, compassion, love...  
>Death.<p>

_Urgh…_said the voice once again, displaying his disgust _stop being so dramatic about everything, so what a couple of younglings died and you killed a few Mandalorians – it's what's happening everywhere else right now._

I pondered on this for a moment. The persistent voice had a point. This was happening everywhere, but the Republic had it under control? Then why was this so-called Revan asking to send forces? Who was he to lead them? Then again, Vandar said something about him once. I couldn't remember it exactly. I just hoped Revan's request would be accepted – the war needed heroes. And Jedi.

_And us._

I shook my head, too tired to think about it and started to sleep.

The ship landed so sharply along the platform, I was certain the pilot was drunk.  
>My Master and I got off and walked down the long bridge. A strange winged creature flew past me and started to shout at the pilot.<p>

I turned the corner and saw a man held up against wall, a blaster pointed at his head.  
>"Where is the money?" he asked angrily.<br>"I…I don't have it." stuttered the trembling man.

"Wrong answer." The gunman said.

"You want to take this one?" Master Kavar said to me. I smiled at him.

"You know," I said loudly, causing the victim and his attacker to turn around at me. "I'm all for donations to charity cases, but I thought it was the whole 'donation' part of it meant it was meant to be _voluntary_?"  
><em>Urgh, do you ever lose the theatrics?<em>

'I like to have fun – don't judge me.'

_I _am _you._

'Thanks for reminding me.'

_Let's just get back to the gunman?_

'If you wish…'

"This man owes money," said the beefy man "you don't need to get involved."  
>"Actually I do." I said, walking towards him "you see, I need information, and I think you can give it to me."<br>"I don't know nothing." He said quickly.

"No reason not to kill you then." I said simply "He might know something however, so I can't let you kill him."

'You sure you've got this?' Asked the Kavar in my head.

'Don't worry,' I replied 'just using scare tactics.'

The man suddenly spun around, shooting rapidly at me. I ran to the wall, took one large step up it and back flipped around the blaster bolts. I landed igniting my lightsaber and slashed towards one of them, which hit the thug in the stomach. I stayed crouched for a second then stood up deactivating the lightsaber. I nodded towards the man, who ran off, very quickly.  
>I walked over towards the man and grabbed him by the shirt.<p>

"Scare tactics?" asked Master Kavar looking at me.

"Who were you collecting money for?" I asked angrily.

_Why did he have to go and make it personal by attacking us?_

"I can't say," the thug gasped "it's not legal for him to-"

"Do you really think I care about the laws right now?" I asked, wanting to get the information quickly before he died.

"These are scare tactics too?"

He coughed up blood.  
>"Please," he said "he'll kill me if I sa-"<p>

"And I'll let you die if you won't."

He groaned, keeping his mouth shut.

I lifted him up in the Force and threw him against the wall.  
>"Tell us." Master Kavar said "My apprentice isn't a patient boy."<p>

"It's a guy on the docks!" he said quickly "he wanted his money back quickly because he needs to pay tribute!"

"Who?"  
>"The-the dock master! Cemri!"<p>

I dropped him down onto the floor, where he scrambled away quickly.

"I think you were a bit out-of hand there."  
>"No," I said rationally "I just acted like I was prepared to kill him." Master Kavar looked at me shocked.<p>

"It worked didn't it?"

_Very well_! said the delighted voice.

I walked towards the docks calmly, my senses stretching out amongst Nar Shadaa. I kept in pace with Master Kavar, but looked around. There was a large square hole in the middle of the platform I was walking on. I felt fast currents, like rapids coursing past me. I could feel how it touched everyone around me, like a universal bond. For once, I could understand the Force.

_Don't get sidetracked!_ Shouted the voice _Concentrate! We have a mission!_

I shook my head and walked through the doors towards the docks.

"Cemri!" Master Kavar shouted, walking down the path by the docks. I saw one man turn around, looking for who had shouted his name. I smiled.

_There you are._

"Cemri, I have a proposition for you."

The man looked at Master Kavar, very confused. "What sort of proposition?"

"You tell me everything you know and my apprentice won't snap you in half."  
>The man started to laugh, but as we opened our cloaks and showed him our lightsabers, he quickly became silent.<p>

"Who do you pay tribute to and why?"  
>He looked around, no one was there. Strange, given the currents of the place.<p>

"Vogga." He said. "I pay him tribute so he doesn't tell the authorities about my deals."  
>"What authorities?" I asked "You shouldn't worry about the authorities. Worry about what Jedi will do to you."<br>The man scoffed "Jedi? They don't kill. I could pull a blaster on you and you wouldn't be able to touch me. I'm blaster-proof."

"Try me." I said.  
>Cemri waited a second, looking at me in the eye. He quickly pulled out a blaster and tried to line up a shot at Master Kavar. I quickly pulled the blaster from him and shot him three times in the chest, then Force-pushed him off the platform.<p>

"You might want to work on the blaster-proof stuff." I called over the edge.  
><em>Excellent! <em>Applauded the laughing voice _you learnt what you wanted and gave him what he deserved! Bravo!_

I smiled at the self-appraisal. That was, until I heard the comment of my Master._  
><em>"Well that went well."  
>I looked at my sarcastic Master.<br>"I just saved your life."  
>"I had it under control."<br>"Right."  
>"I did."<br>"So I've heard."

"You didn't need to kill him."  
>"You would've done it differently?"<br>"Yes actually, I would've manipulated his mind and forced him to tell me what he knew then put him to sleep."  
>"Well, each to his own."<br>We walked towards the door at the end of the walkway in silence.  
>"You know, technically I <em>did<em> put him to sleep-"

"Be quiet Adari."

I grinned at his reluctance to laugh.

_So, what's the plan?_ Asked the voice eagerly _We kill Vogga and make off with the money?_

'No, we get the girl and leave.'  
><em>What?<em> The voice mentally shouted _We can't let Vogga continued unchecked!_

'It's not part of our mandate.'

_It doesn't have to be! We can't let him get away with this!_

'We won't. We'll take the girl and leave. He won't do whatever he was going to do and we'll have won.'

_If you say so…I still like the kill-and-take-loot plan._

I walked into the metal room.

"You got an appointment?" Asked a masked man holding a blaster.

'I don't like his tone.' Master Kavar said to me.

"Nor I…" I said aloud. I Force-pushed him against the door, which snapped in two.

"I think it was unlocked…"

"I know it is now."

We walked into the large room, where two kath hounds stood in front of a large glass chamber, Vogga sitting inside it.

"Vogga!" Master Kavar said loudly "Is there a girl from Dantooine here?"

Vogga's large eyes moved automatically to the door behind me, which the two kath hounds jumped in front of. Master Kavar casually put two fingers on his right hand out and pushed it down. The two hounds slowly dropped to the floor, sleeping heavily.  
>"At least your droids don't fall asleep." I said without looking back to Vogga I gripped the door in the Force and pulled it back, then dropped it on the floor. We walked over it and into the room. There was a young girl sitting there with bright white hair in the centre of the room. She looked up at me and threw her back to the wall, terrified.<p>

"Do this again Vogga," Master Kavar said turning back to him "and you'll see a long stretch inside."

I stretched out a hand to the girl to help her go with me. There was a large clank and I saw a large silver door shoot down, trapping me and Master Kavar inside the room.

"This is a trap. They knew we where coming!" Master Kavar said.

"No," I said examining the door "this is just a security measure. Mechanics install it when building fortresses."

"How would you know?"  
>"I grew up on Courscant, I know a lot about mechanics."<br>"How's that?"  
>"The worst parts are like Nar Shadaa – minus the smell of course. And that excuse for perfume-"<br>"Hey!" said the offended girl.  
>"Sorry." I said. "Forgot you were there…"<br>I examined the door further while Master Kavar talked to the girl.  
>"What's your name?"<p>

"Arren Kae."

"You think a Jedi as old as you would've figured out how to leave by now."

"The door's thick! Even lightsabers can't burn all the way through it."

"Maybe not." Master Kavar said.  
>He stood up and held out both his arms, one by his chest, the other stretched out. The door started to tremble slightly.<br>"Want to give me a hand?"

I grinned and mirrored his movement. I grunted heavily and managed to shape the Force around the bottom of the door. I grabbed it and heaved it up. The door started to slide upwards . I shifted my position to my palms turned inwards and pushing up.  
>"Think you can hold it alone?" asked Master Kavar grinning.<p>

"Just don't strain yourself." I grinned at him.

Master Kavar then skidded underneath the door, spinning both his blades around and attacking the guards that had surrounded the door.  
>I managed to push the door fully up, just managing to keep it in place just long enough for Arren to go under. The guards around them were too much for them though. I knew they wouldn't be able to make it on their own.<p>

"I'll meet you at the ship!" I said as I threw the door up and pulled the guards inside the chamber with the a tempest of the Force. The door shut loudly, cutting off the views of the horrified Master Kavar and Arren Kae.

I looked around at the battle-hardened soldiers surrounding me.

_You see,_ said the voice inside my head _this is what happens when you try to help people – you die!_

I ducked from the first shot and leapt up, slashing the light with my lightsaber and then quickly deactivating it. Blaster bolts shot everywhere, not producing lights, just red sparks. I clung to the piping at the top of the roof while the blaster shots subsided.

Their breathing was intensified, and I felt a strange tingle in my stomach. A slight…_anticipation?_

I closed my eyes, listening to their breathing and the occasional shuffle of feet. The slightest sound to paint a picture in my head.

"Did we get him?"  
>I dropped down and slashed at the voice with my lightsaber. It's ignition caused a light that dimly illuminated my face.<br>I stayed still, in the position of Djem So, slashing at their throats, kicking them, pushing them – it was all tight fighting. I then spun around, slicing their stomachs and then jumped up in the air. I could feel the Force gathering towards me as I extinguished my lightsaber. I opened my eyes and saw blue streaks gathering towards me. They were very similar to the ones I had seen in the cave back on Dantooine. I let out a yell as I shot the Force energy out of me. The men screamed as the waves past over them. The blue shockwaves burnt off their armour first, then their skin and then their bones, which disintergrated into ash, which was splint into invisible specs. The door flew out, narrowly missing Vogga's glass chamber and fell onto the Dock's walkways.  
>I walked out and turned to a cowering Vogga.<p>

"Until next time beautiful." I said to him walking out of the chamber.

I met up with Master Kavar and Arren Kae at the ship, where I related to them what happened very quickly, promising to tell them what happened in detail on the ship.

Arren Kae was sleeping in the seat far away from us, so I thought now would be a sound time to ask Master Kavar about a new power I thought I'd discovered.

"Master?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Master, something happened when I was in the cell back at Vogga's."  
>"What happened Adari?"<br>I gulped at trying to explain this.  
>"I…I think I absorbed the Force from around me…I sent out a type of…of a shockwave." I pushed my eyebrows together trying to word what had happened. "I obliterated the men. Turned them to ash." I'd only just noticed this. What I had done. They were dead. I'd destroyed them.<p>

"This was something new?"  
>"Something terrible." I nodded.<p>

_Something wonderful_.

"Adari," Master Kavar turned to me "many things happen that can make you question who you are, but you can't lose faith. You're a good person."  
>"But how can you know that?"<p>

"You saved Arren." He said "You risked your own life for us. She owes you her life."

"Wait," I said "what about you? I saved your life. Again!"  
>"I had it under control."<br>"Yeah, that's _exactly_ what I was thinking." I said.

We sat there in silence for a time.

"Thank you." Master Kavar said softly.

"What was that?" I asked.  
>"Don't push your luck." He said.<p>

We looked at each other and grinned.

"A Jedi's life is sacrifice Adari," he said, turning towards me. "Always remember that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, Council Chambers**_

"You've done well Adari." Said Master Atris. "You should be proud."

"No you shouldn't." said Vrook. "Pride leads to arrogance."

_You're not going to listen to him are you?_

'Of course not!'

_Good boy._  
>"Adari," said Master Kavar "The council convened earlier on and we're all in agreement that you now begin your trials."<br>I smiled. Finally, I was going to be a Jedi Knight. No more being talked down to. I was going to be an actual Jedi.

_You can be more then a Jedi._

I stopped dead for a second in my head.

'I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.' I replied mentally.

"Master Kavar is going to oversee you and Kastin to Courscant." Said Zez-Kai-Elle.

"Kastin?" I asked.  
>"Yes," said Vrook "he too is ready for the trials. Master Kavar is to oversee and supervise you in your time on Courscant. <em>Not<em> when you are completing your trials."  
>I nodded.<br>"Understood Master."

_Don't call him "Master"!_

'He is a Master though?'

_Not in my books he's not…_

"You have to leave now?"

I nodded, holding my girlfriend in my arms.

"I can't do my trials here."  
>"I know." She said, burying her head into my shoulder.<p>

We only had a few minutes left in private before I left to meet Master Kavar.

"How long will you be?" Juyan asked.

"I'm not sure, there's not really a fixed time period for this."

She smiled, then tiptoed up and kissed me again.  
>"I'll see you."<br>"You're coming back here then?" She asked "You won't forget about me when you're higher up in the world?" She asked with a grin.

"I'll drop you a line before I elevate my company." I winked and with that I walked through the door and towards the courtyard, where Master Kavar was standing with Kastin and Vrook.

"You're late." Said Vrook.  
><em>Does the old man actually count the seconds in his head?<em>

"Not by much I'm sure."

"You should never be too sure, that is overconfidence."

_I'm overconfident I'll decapitate him if he scolds us once more…however there is the small problem that by being your narrator, I have no arms or any body to speak of, therefore I cannot decapitate him…it's down to you Adari._

"Are we ready?"  
>I nodded and Kastin got on the ship first, followed by Kavar. I went to walk up the ramp when Vrook held out an arm.<p>

"It would seem my Padawan has taken a particular shine to you."  
>I stopped dead.<p>

"Really?" I asked casually "I hadn't noticed."  
>Vrook sighed.<p>

"Be careful, for her sake. She is only young. She will forget this with time."  
>I nodded quickly and walked up the ramp after Kastin and Master Kavar.<p>

"What's Courscant like then?" ask Kastin eagerly.

"It's a lot like Onderon," I said carefully, trying to describe it "only with taller buildings – everywhere."

Kastin smiled at this. I think it was nice for him to go to a place that reminded him so heavily of home.

We landed quite smoothly on the ground, where the door opened upwards and the ramp moved down to the ground. We stepped down it, me and Kastin carrying bags. Mine had a few spare clothes and some credits. I didn't really know what to bring to my trials.

"This place doesn't look too bad." Said Kastin.  
>I looked over to him, surprised. I thought he'd love it after being on a farming planet. He caught my gaze and gave his signature smirk.<p>

"Well," said Master Kavar, admiring the buildings and traffic "I guess it's a good thing we were dropped at the _top_ of the stairs." He said.

I smiled and turned to walk back through the familiar doors I'd left from months ago. It felt so familiar coming back to the Temple after all this time.

I walked up the stairs and stood in the elevator with Kastin and Master Kavar. I looked down at my appearance, straightening my straps and cloak. Closing my eyes I breathed deeply.

'Keep calm,' I told myself mentally 'don't get angry.'

_How far you've fallen…_

The doors opened and we walked down the narrow corridor, illuminated by the long slim windows that looked out on the ebon flow of vehicles. Kastin and I walked on either side behind Master Kavar. I couldn't help smiling, anticipating how they would respond to me returning to begin my trials after postponing them.

We stood outside the Council chambers for a few minutes. This was standard protocol of course, as we walked in soon after.

"Master Kavar." Said an elder man, with greying hair. "It's good to see you again."  
>"Thank you Master Vash," he said "it's been too long."<p>

"And you've brought two Padawans?"  
>"They are to begin the trials."<p>

She looked at us curiously.

"Both of them?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Curious."

I looked over at Kastin, who had a serious look on his face. I could tell he was as eager to begin as I was. We had been waiting for this and were, to my own knowledge, the first people to undertake the trials at our age. That would make me the youngest person to undertake the trials. Ever.

_Proof of how we're the most powerful?_

'Taking the trials young doesn't mean you're powerful.'

_Stop being so modest, it doesn't suit you._

"Very well," said the Jedi Grand Master, a middle-aged man with a long brown mullet "They shall begin tonight."

"I am not sure if they are ready." Said the Twi-Lek to my left.

"Then Force save them." Said Master Kavar. "But I know they are ready."

The Twi-Lek slumped back in his seat. We bowed and left the chamber.

"We're starting our trials!" declared an ecstatic Kastin. We grabbed each other and jumped up.

_At least no one will suspect that you're with Juyan now…_

I quickly let go of Kastin, put my hands in my sleeves and bowed towards him.

_Bonus points for original comedy?_

"Adari, Kastin," Master Kavar said "I have to leave you now. Adari, you know your way around – show Kastin something."

Kastin and I arrived at the training chambers, where there was a class of young Jedi training.

I took off my cloak and placed it on the rail next to the large rectangular sand pit. I turned towards Kastin and paced to my left. I twirled the hilt around so I was holding it underhand.  
>Kastin ignited his blade and held it high, close to his chest. I ignited mine and we charged at each other. I skidded underneath his wide swing and grabbed him in the Force, pulling him down to the ground.<p>

"_What_," said an angry Kastin looking up at me "did I say about my coccyx?"  
>I pulled my blade away and helped him up.<p>

"Do you want to work on your offensive?"  
>"Give me a chance."<p>

I smiled and ignited my lightsaber, placing the lightsaber parallel to my body, the hilt by my cheek.

Kastin feinted to the left, then threw a wild swing from the right. I blocked the swing then brought the blade around to the other side. He aimed a kick at me, which I grabbed and spun around. He landed on his back again.  
>"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"<br>I smiled and held out a hand. "There is no emotion…" I said smirking.

"Schutta." Kastin snarled.  
>He jumped up and attached his lightsaber to his belt.<br>I shut off my lightsaber and attached it to my belt while I walked alongside Kastin.

"What's first?" he asked.  
>"What?"<br>"The trials? Which comes first?"  
>I bit my lip in thought.<br>"I don't think we know."  
>"Great." He said sarcastically.<p>

I looked over at the group of Jedi that were there. They quickly looked away from me, and started talking.

"Like your little fan club?"

"They look at every older Jedi like that."  
>"They look like they think you're a hero…"<br>"That's because they've never seen you lose…all the time."  
>Kastin hit the back off my head, causing me to laugh. I caught a light smile as we walked further on.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_**Courscant, Lower Chambers, Unknown Vestibule**_

The lift stopped and the doors opened. I was standing in front of a dim, stone hall. I looked around carefully, as if something would jump out and attack me. I had been told that if I took the elevator down to the bottom, I'd find my trial.

_Cryptic as always…_

I summoned the hilt to my hand and held it underhand, not ignited though. I saw a figure sitting in the centre of the chamber.

_You will need all of your skill_.

I looked around – it had not come from the man, it had come from inside my head.

_Hey, I didn't say it so don't look at me…figuratively speaking of course_.

It sounded almost like…  
><em>Kavar?<em>

'Yeah…my Master.'

The man's head snapped up and his body arose. I looked to his hand and saw a blue blade ignited.

The figure turned around and I saw a man standing there. A man who I was proud to have known.

"Master?"  
>Master Raice's face had not decayed. There was still a small thin scar that ran parallel to his jaw on his cheek. He raised his blade at me. I looked into his eyes and saw no recognition. He did not know me.<p>

"Master, remember me." I said, taking a step forwards. "It's me. It's Adari."

I was quite close to him now.

"Please." I said, desperation creeping into my voice.

I was suddenly shoved backwards and into the wall, where some of the tiles broke loose. I pushed myself up off the ground and summoned my lightsaber to my hand from across the chamber.

I rolled away from a strike downwards and ignited my lightsaber, using my default position. 

He swung powerfully at my side, leaving me to jump backwards. He then began raining a flurry of attacks on me. When we had sparred, he had never used aggression, so why was he now? It had never been his strong suit.

I brought the sabre forwards and met his with a lock. The light from our blades illuminated his face. There was something different. There was no brown burn on his neck from one of our sparring sessions. This wasn't him.

The anger started to rise inside me. The council had thought it fit to let me try and kill my old Master. My old mentor? It was spitting on his memory.

I pushed him back and started to hail steady solid attacks on him. I swung from above towards his head, which he blocked skilfully, then I spun around and attacked his left side, which he stumbled on blocking. I turned around and kicked him on the chin. I then brought down a heavy strike from above, which he jumped away from. I yelled as I threw another strike at him. He quickly brought up and his blade and managed to shun it to the right. I slammed his blade from above and then Force-pushed him back with my other hand. He smashed into the wall, bricks coming free and falling beside him. He ran towards me, slashing furiously. I kept stepping backwards, leaning from side to side to avoid the sizzling blade. I leaned in towards another sabre lock. I pushed against him fiercely, my anger sending adrenaline to my muscles. I looked into his eyes. This was the man who had been charged with overseeing my progression and he _left_!

_Let's make him pay for leaving us._

The voice in my head stirred my anger. I pushed him away and then lifted him up in the air. I threw him against the wall, then started to grind him further into the wall. His screams started to echo now. They sounded so much like him…like my Master. 

_Your former Master._ My inner voice reminded me. _You are going to be a Knight after this – with no Master. He had taught you all he had known – he served no further purpose._

The voice was right – he had no further part in my life. He had served his purpose and whatever he did after was his business. No tears should've been spilt – he had served his purpose.

I pulled him back and threw him into the opposite wall. I then lifted him back up into the air, then yanked him down to his knees. I remember my entire body quaking with anger and fury. I pulled my lightsaber back and then drove it into his chest with all my might.

The man looked up at me, confusion dawning on his face. He looked at me and then, he flickered. He flickered again and then disappeared.

I sighed. Why did I get so attached to that hologram. Like the ever-so-slightly condescending voice in my head said, he had served his purpose.

Now_ you're seeing things the right way!_

I turned around and walked out of the circular antechamber, back to the elevator, where I walked in and stood there, my hands behind my back.

_I must congratulate you Adari, it's not a bad start to your trials. Soon we shall become more powerful then any Jedi. Even Revan._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_**Courscant, High Council Chamber**_

"What?" I asked again. I must have misheard Master Vash.

"I said congratulations. On passing on your first trial-"

"No, I heard that." I said. "The bit after that."

"For your second trial-"  
>"Yeah that bit."<p>

"For your second trial you are to depart for Onderon."

"Onderon?"  
><em>Onderon?<em>

"What trial is this?" I asked, still confused.

"We cannot say. But go there to the sky ramp and you will find what you are looking for."

_We don't have to learn to be cryptic to become a Knight do we?_

"I don't like cryptics." I said.

"And we insist on your patience." Said Master Atris.

I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"Yes Master." I said reluctantly.

"We will see you when you arrive back – your pilot is waiting."  
>"May the Force be with you." Said Master Zez-Kai-Elle.<p>

"I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again." said Oma as I walked into the cockpit.

"Still smuggling since I last saw you?"  
>"No, I've moved up in the world."<br>"So I see – this ship's bigger then the last one."  
>"Privateers need them."<br>"Since when were you a pirate?"  
>"Since I boarded the pirates who stole my cargo and destroyed my ship."<p>

I chuckled.

"Don't anger the veteran eh?"  
>"A Jedi with a sense of humour…then again, you're only a half Jedi."<p>

_Stab him in the face! Stab him in the face!_

I put on a grin, input the destination on the navicomputer and then retired to a large chamber I would use as a meditation chamber.

It may not sound interesting, but for the remainder of the journey, all I did was meditate. I did not make any miraculous discoveries about my pilot and he did not try to kill me in my meditation. He was a moral man with high principles that he exceeded. Moreover he had flown me everywhere back when I was living on Courscant. As a man of the sky, he had taught me to fly when I was only five years old. I suppose it was at the time of when I was 11 years old that I really pursued flying – it was probably when I was 12 that I was at my height of being able to pilot a vehicle. Oma had said it was natural talent, but I practiced a lot in one year. Of course, I was made a Padawan when I was 13, so I had no more time for flying – I was either on assignments or I was training and studying. Nothing eventful on our journey to Onderon.

_On_ Onderon however, is a completely different story.

The jolt awoke me before the shout.  
>"ADARI!"<p>

I summoned my lightsaber and ran up into the cockpit.

"What's wrong Oma?"  
>"We've been dropped in the middle of a civil war."<br>We looked down and out of the view port and saw tanks firing down the streets. There was blaster bolts firing down the streets, people dropping and running.

"Take us down lower."  
>He flew down and landed in the docks.<p>

"I'll wait here for you."

I nodded and got out of the ship. I ran through the platform and saw a large crowd of civilians, all of them sitting behind crashed ships. They were like refugees in their own city.

_I guess this is the Trial of Courage?_

'Thanks for the unthinkable.'

_I _do_ hope that's not sarcasm._

"Help!" one of the people said "We've been attacked!"  
>"Attacked?" I asked, confused.<p>

"They came from nowhere," she said, horror flashing in her eyes "they started killing and she…her…" tears started to run down her cheeks as she spoke about 'her.'

_Don't tell Juyan about meeting a woman? Just a word of advice._

I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm a Jedi from Courscant, I'm here to help."  
>"Jedi?"<p>

I looked to my left and saw a man there, dressed in a blue uniform with a white sash around his chest. He had a large blaster strapped across his back and a short vibroblade along his lower leg.  
>"Soldier?" I asked. "Is this a rebellion?"<br>"No sir," he said "it's an invasion."  
>"An invasion?" I asked. "Of who?"<br>"The Mandalorians sir. We knew the Jedi would send forces."  
>"I wasn't sent to get involved with war, it's forbidden." I said. "I'm only completing my trials. I was told that I have to go to the sky ramp."<br>"You're not going to help us?"

_Just leave them Adari, this is a job for the military._

'But they'll die – there's only a few soldiers.'

_That is not your concern! We have to focus the trial!_

'What if the trial is helping the people? We have to try!'

_No, we don't._

"Sir?"

I looked back to the officer standing there.

"Who is leading the invasion?"

"Sir, there's a…a woman there. She's…well, we don't know what she is. She's killing everyone near her and turning the people insane."  
>"How many soldiers are there here?"<br>"15 sir."

I thought for a second.

"Okay, barricade the entrances."  
>The civilians started to move crates and reverse ships in front of the only door.<p>

"We don't they leave?" I asked "I mean, they have ships."  
>"Evac has already left, these are the people left. Any ships leaving are thought to be Mandalorians or deserters and are shot down."<br>I thought about this carefully. Civilians could not fight – a lot of them were children.

_Why don't you try and charge them head on with 15 troops?_

I ignored the voice in my head. Then paused.

'That…might work.'

_Wait, what?_

I turned back to the soldier "Gather your troops and bring me a holomap of the city." 

We stood around the holomap, examining it carefully.

"Have you signalled an invasion beacon?"  
>"No, the Mandalorians have taken control of the palace, that's where our transmitter is."<p>

I pondered on this.

"The red sections represent the invaded sections yes?"  
>The sergeant nodded.<p>

"If I went around to the Sky Ramp," I said, pointing at the holomap "could you get to the palace?"  
>"Yes sir," he said "the Sky Ramp leads directly to the palace."<br>"I'll get us flown in to the Sky Ramp then."

We stood on the ship, by the loading ramp.  
>"Adari, I won't be able to land you down – you'll have to jump."<br>"Just get these guys close enough."

I looked down and saw men in blue armour, red armour, yellow armour. It was unbelievable at their fighting efficiency and formation strategies.

I walked back to the cockpit and looked out of the viewport. There was going to be heavy resistance. There were forcefields there that would have to be shut off manually.

_Just hit it with your glowstick!  
><em>'Because that's not at all patronising…'

_The point still stands._

I cocked my head at the suggestion.

"Oma, I need you to sweep down, I'll drop down and take out the Mandolarians nearby. Then I want you to steer behind them and drop the troops."  
>"Flank them?"<p>

"Exactly." I pointed towards a group of them shooting towards the barracks. "Sweep over them." 

The ship turned down in a slightly diagonal direction. I was about 50 feet above them.  
>"Open the ramp!" I called to a soldier. He nodded and did so.<p>

I dove out of the ramp headfirst as soon as the ship levelled out. The ship pulled up as I summoned my lightsaber to my hand.

I landed on the floor and ignited the lightsaber, holding it above my head, point backwards in the form of Shien.

"Blast him!" ordered a man in red armour.  
>I spun the lightsaber around, deflecting their shots. They were better shooters then I'd seen before. I spun a shot backwards, which the shooter rolled away from, then threw a grenade my way. I flung my lightsaber around to deflect a shot, but as I reached out to push the grenade away, it exploded in front of me. I threw a shield of the Force around myself, which stopped me becoming singed. I was thrown back against the wall, where a few bricks came loose. I straightened up and held my lightsaber underhand, deflecting shots they were shooting at me. One fell, then two, then three. I blocked another shot, threw my lightsaber into ones chest and then pushed the rest of them away with the Force. They collapsed onto the floor, grunting.<p>

I summoned back my lightsaber pulled my arms in. Spinning around I pulled in the Force around me. I absorbed it and engrossed it. I rose up slowly into the air, the blue energy surging towards me. Their chests pulled them in towards me. I then let out a yell, throwing my arms out. The men's armour shattered as they flew backwards, hitting the walls far away.

I landed on the floor and ignited my lightsaber again. I looked around for the people they were shooting at – no one there.

_Strange_.

"Maybe…" I pondered aloud "but we don't have time to waste right now."

I pressed the comlink on my wrist.  
>"All clear – land the soldiers now."<p>

The ship slowed down and hovered above the floor, the loading ramp opening. I jumped on it and ran towards Oma.

"Thanks Oma – I need you to circle us from above – take out the big guns and warn us of whatever happens ahead."

"See you on the other side."

I walked out of the ramp and hopped onto the ground. The ramp closed up and shot off into the sky.

"Okay guys, be cautious." I looked around, there were already Mandalorians shot here. "Something's not right."

I crept up the sky ramp silently, my lightsaber humming lowly. There were Mandalorians ahead – but they hadn't noticed us. Something was going on here.

I stabbed into the forcefield with the blade, where it started to flicker and die.

_See, hit it with the glowstick._

I crept up ahead, the power conduit wasn't live. This was strange.

I heard screams from up ahead. There were an exchange of blaster shots and then silence, their screams echoing down the cream and tiled corridors along the castle wall.

"I'll lead, we'll be slow."

We walked up at an even pace, careful of what was up there.

We got to the top and there were only Mandalorian bodies.

"There's still some guards here?"  
>"Probably…" I said hesitantly.<p>

"Sir?"  
>"Someone must have died here – a few Onderon troopers at least – these are Mandalorians – their sole occupation in life has been war."<br>"So?"  
>"So, I think they shot each other."<br>"Why? An infiltrator?"  
>"Maybe, but for whom? There'd be no need to infiltrate them now in the middle of a war."<br>"Exactly sir – they cut out the act?"  
>"I sense someone here."<br>"Who sir?"  
>"It's strange. I…I can't figure it out."<br>"Come on sir, we'll cover you."  
>I nodded as the troopers walked slowly behind me, the blasters fixed in front of me.<p>

Suddenly I saw someone walk from the side. A man. He had dirty blonde hair and a brown cloak. He removed it and let it drop to the floor.

"Kastin? I'm glad to see you."  
>He then took out a double-bladed hilt.<p>

"Kastin? We need to get moving-"

It ignited – two red beams shot out of each end.

"Kastin…" I said taking out my own lightsaber "what are you doing?"  
>I felt a strange feeling swarm over me. My vision blurred and my head ached. I dropped to the ground, my hand on the side of my head. I tried to focus on Kastin.<p>

"Kastin," I said, fighting off the strange sensation "what are you doing?"  
>"I hate you." He said, his voice low "I've always hated you. I've hated how you talk endlessly about her, about how you talk about your future and how you constantly think you're better then me!"<p>

He rushed towards me, assuming the Djem So form.  
>I quickly moved backwards, taking the Niman form. I ducked a swing to the left, then jumped over a slash at my feet.<p>

"Kastin!" I cried, while lightly tapping the blades away from me. "What are you doing? It's Adari!"

"I hate you!" he declared and rushed at me again. I took three steps back and noticed I was up against a wall now. I blocked a swing at me again, then shot out a Force push, which threw him across the large courtyard.

"Go to the palace – activate the beacon!"

"But sir-"

"Go. I'll be fine."  
>"Thank you sir."<br>"May the Force be with you sergeant." I said, as he and his troops ran behind me along the bridge to the palace doors.

I looked back to as blue smoke surrounded him. A woman then stepped out of the smoke. She had blue, spikes of hair, lime green skin, red eyes and purple attire, nothing loose for battles I presumed.

"You're not Kastin." I said slowly.  
>"Darth Phobos," she said elaborately "your demise."<br>I looked at her, confusion dawning on me. She then spun a lightsaber around, assuming the Juyo form.

I batted away a vicious jab, but was caught off-guard by her Force push.

The sensation started to creep in again, distorting my mind.  
>"NO!" I cried as I stood up, my lightsaber clenched tightly.<br>_Turn that pain into anger! Let it fuel your attacks!_

I assumed the form of Djem So and ran towards her. I brought down a powerful strike from above and kicked her in the stomach. She scrunched her eyebrows together again and then the sensation was back, worse then before. 

I grabbed a corpse and then threw it at her. She fell into the wall, bricks coming loose.

"Get out of my head witch!" I snarled angrily.

She cackled – a sound of terror.

"I will find what you fear the most."

She then summoned a cloud of smoke from nowhere.  
>I spun around and saw her standing in the narrow corridor that led to the palace.<p>

I growled lowly and ran towards her, blade at the ready. She brought her lightsaber up and took a slash at my head. I slammed my lightsaber against hers, grabbed her robe and then headbutted her.

She fell backwards, only to roll backwards and stand up again. She then smiled at me. The sensation crept over again, and my enraged mind couldn't defend against it. I fell to the side, grabbing my head.

She smiled.  
>"Look inside yourself," she crooned malevolently "you will find what you fear."<br>She dashed towards me, her blade meeting mine as we engaged into a sabre lock.  
>"The scent of your fear is…intoxicating." She said, words soaked in venom.<p>

I pushed her back, my lightsaber clasped tightly. She then laughed, no cackled, and pushed me backwards.  
>"There it is. Your buried fear." She said. "The death of someone close."<br>"NO!" I roared and pushed her backwards. The blue smoke surrounded her again as my former Master Raice emerged.

I ran towards him, the anger building up again. I took a single swipe at him (_her…_) and Force pushed him backwards, where he stumbled across the tiles, pain evident on his face.  
>The blue smoke surrounded her as she kneeled onto the tiles.<br>"I hate you." I said, anger lighting my words like fire.

"Good, now use it!" she said.  
>I lifted her up in the air, then threw her to the ground. She slowly got up as I deactivated my lightsaber and pulled my hands back.<p>

"Poor boy…" she said "So young, so wretched!" she said cruelly.  
>I pushed my hands forwards, a surging sphere of Force slamming her backwards through the palace doors.<p>

I rushed after her through the doors, my lightsaber ignited and in my hand. I ran through the doors and stood there, lightsaber humming lowly and glowing dimly.

The lights started to flicker dimly, as it shook – there was an assault on the palace now. I looked around and saw Darth Phobos standing there again. She gestured for me to go towards her with her finger.

I walked down, lightsaber in hand. Every step I took made the faint dulling sensation become stronger. She stood there, a grin of malice present on her face.

"I am not afraid of you." I said, struggling to see due to the sensation in my head – it was dulling the way I see things.  
>"I know. But there is a face that terrifies you. I can sense him…"<br>She closed her eyes and breathed in. At that moment, the dulling smoke that had seemed to cloud my brain started to tighten against me.  
>I collapsed onto the floor, choking. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see.<p>

Adari! She can't choke you like that! We can do this! Fight her! KILL HER!

I pushed myself up from the floor, my lightsaber held above my head.

I brought a deafening blow form above, which she managed to block, shrieking as she did so.  
>"You can't hide from your secret terror. You can't hide from your past."<br>"I have no past!"  
>I pushed away from her. What did I mean, I have no past? I think it was…I think it was because I didn't have a family.<p>

"I know your kind," she said, a sadistic smile spreading across her face "confused, alone and I will find what you fear most."

"I FEAR NOTHING!" I bellowed 

I pushed her away, and started taking short, specific jabs. I aimed at her stomach, which only made her spin her sabrestaff around, shunting it off.

"You're a pathetic child!"  
>"Don't pretend to know me witch!"<p>

I started taking diagonal swipes at her, which caused sparks off the narrow hallway. I kicked her on the chin, spun around and Force pushed her down the corridor. She then grabbed a chunk of the ceiling, dropping it on me. I dived forwards, towards her, and the floor caved in from the debris. We fell onto the lower levels of the palace.

I got my lightsaber again, running towards her, there was a cloud of blue smoke and she was gone.

"COWARD!" I roared. Then, a large red glow flew by me. I quickly jumped away to miss it's journey back past me. I looked upwards and saw Phobos standing at least nine floors above me.

She grabbed chunks of the walls and ceiling and threw them down towards me.

I pulled in the Force and jumped up onto one of the debris. I jumped off that, ran off the other, then off the other. I jumped onto one, then over another and then somersaulted onto the floor in front of her, my lightsaber held underhand in Djem So.

"You can't defeat me." I said, taking a step forwards.

"I've already won – I can smell your fear."  
>I ducked a swipe and we came to another sabre lock.<p>

"I will crush you," she said, her voice wet with anticipation "and then your fear will last me for another millennia!"

I pushed her backwards, then gripped her in the Force and threw her along the corridor to the left.

I started to push the attack, forcing her to retreat. At that moment, when we stood there, hungering for the other's death, the walls beside us fell apart. The dazzling sunlight poured in. It was noon.

I growled, blood had started to slide down the side of my left face. The debris must have hit me. She looked at me carefully, and the sensation crept in.  
><em>No,<em> the voice said, _we're going to win this! We're better then her! We can do this!_

'I can do it…I'm the most powerful Jedi there's ever been! I can do anything!'

I charged her, my lightsaber burning brilliantly.

She brought her lightsaber against mine again, and breathed in deeply.  
>"There it is."<p>

She smiled maliciously and pushed backwards, into her surrounding of smoke.

Then I saw her – it was the one person I could not kill. The one person I would die for.

The figure of Juyan stepped forwards, twirling the blade.

"Can you kill the only person you truly love?"  
><em>See, I told you this would come back to haunt you.<em>

"Get out of her body witch!" I demanded.

She found my warning amusing, cackling loudly.

I rushed towards her, my blade crashing upon hers, sparks flying everywhere.

I pushed the blade down upon hers. It was close to her face.  
>I saw the illumination of Juyan's face from the blade. Her beautiful delicate skin was too close to my blade. But her eyes…her eyes weren't right. While Juyan's were a light brunette colour, hers were a murky dusty colour. At the centre of her eyes, I saw scarlet hints. This was not my Juyan. This was not my love.<br>_Love?_

I pushed the blade further down, and it started to burn into her own cheek. She screamed, and her sapphire cloud rose up around her.

I felt a kick and was sent back along the ground.

Then, I saw blue bolts streak out of the smoke.

I looked up, horrified as Phobos walked out, lightning crackling from her fingers.

I looked up at her, and she smiled as I felt my fear creep in.  
><em>Come on Adari! You're battle-hardened! You've killed countless people before!<em>

'Those was assignments.'

_And this is an assignment! Listen, she's a Sith Lord. We can take her – just do what you did to the thugs on Nar Shadaa. Do what you almost did to the Mandalorians when you landed._

'No, I can't. I can't-"

My internal conversation was cut off. I think Phobos had got tired of trying to discover my fear. I felt every cell of my body fry. It was worse then being on fire – at least then you might die. Here, I was being tortured to death. I felt the volts current through me and it made me feel like I was dying. I felt every single inch of myself die. Although I wasn't dying, it felt like I was.

I slowly took a step up. I would not die kneeling to her. I stood up straight, taking a step towards her. My lightsaber lay a few feet away. I could smell the leather starting to burn.

All of a sudden, the lightning streaked off of me and I collapsed to the floor. I tried to push myself up, but the pain was too much. I managed to crane my neck as I saw men, men in brown robes run past me. I summoned my lightsaber to me as I saw a man, dressed entirely in black with a hooded mask on. I tried to push him away from me. He was Sith. He must be. I tried to push him away…I couldn't.

I collapsed onto the ground, my lightsaber clasped tightly in my hand. Only one thought came in through my head.

Juyan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**Courscant, Jedi Temple, Infirmary**_

I awoke, pain being my instant memory. Pain from every single part of me. I looked down at my body – there were scars all over it, white and raised above the skin. I was dressed in white linen clothes.  
><em>Yes, you're in the infirmary.<em>

"Thanks." I said, it hurt less to talk then to think.

How are you feeling?

"You're me, how do you think?"

Well, last I remember, you passed out. You failed in capturing Darth Phobos.

"Yeah well, lightning does stuff to the body. I'm not sure you'd know."  
><em>I'm <em>you.

"Yet you are only a voice – just leave me be for a while."

Alright – have your little sulk.

I then returned to attempt to sleep – I was hurting too much to do anything else.

Within the next few days I recovered miraculously. I was told that the Council had intended upon sending me to investigate and complete my Trial of Courage, but I also completed my Trial of Insight and my Trial of Flesh. I had apparently shown courage, seen through the illusions of Darth Phobos and had endured the pain of her Sith Lightning, and was recovering from it.

I can tell you now that Vrook _did_ try to say that I lost a duel to a Sith Lord, and it wouldn't be part of my Trial of Courage, but Master Kavar insisted later on to me that it was fitting for the trial.

"How are you Adari?" Asked Kavar on my fourth day of being in the infirmary.

"Okay," I said sitting up "but I'm not allowed out for a couple of more days. Could you pull some strings?"

"You need the rest Adari. You did face a Sith Lord."

I looked down away from him.

"Master," I said sadly "I failed."  
>"What?"<br>"I could've killed her. I froze. I could've saved so many lives she'll take, but I froze. I saw what I had to do yet I still froze." I looked up at him. "I've killed hundreds of people before. When I was with Master Raice, I killed so many people. Criminals, but they were still people. But when I was facing her…I just froze." 

"Adari," Master Kavar said "life is made up of decisions. There are ones that save lives, and ones that end them."

I looked up at him.  
>"They are the decisions like the one you made when you decided to help the soldiers when you would've been safer not to."<br>_Yeah, you could've avoided this._

"Like when you decided to protect the soldiers and defeat the Mandalorians alone. Like when you chose to save the soldiers and face Phobos alone."

I thought about this carefully.  
>"I stood a better chance then them – I'm meant to protect them." I said, confused.<br>"Adari," Master Kavar said "you chose to save them when you could've left them. You saved them in no thought of yourself. You're a good person."  
><em>You're a foolish person.<em>

"Courage is not something you're born with. It's not something you can be taught or given, you can only be born with it. You can never know if you have it until you are given the choice and you choose the more valiant one."  
>He beamed proudly at me – he was content with my actions.<p>

"I'm proud of you Adari," he said "and I would be proud to serve beside you. You will make a fine Jedi someday. Someday soon."  
>I smiled at him. It was the first time I had ever made someone proud. It felt…it felt nice.<p>

_Don't be so sentimental – it's not you Adari!_

'You're right.' I said. I thought about all the advice the voice had given me – voice that would've helped me kill Phobos . 'From now on I'll do whatever you tell me.'

_Good._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Courscant, Jedi Temple, High Jedi Council Chamber

I stood there, in my new Jedi robes. They were the same as my others, only they were burnt and the leather was sizzled in places.

"Padawan Miste," said Master Vrook on the Council "How are you feeling?"

"A bit burnt out." I said smiling.  
>Master Kavar and Master Zez-Kai-Elle smiled.<br>"You have done well Adari," said Master Kavar "You have passed nearly all of your trials, only one remains."  
>"Normally we do not tell the candidate his trials, but you would have guessed it already."<br>"The Trial of Spirit," said Master Atris "is a difficult trial. We cannot tell you what will happen, but a Jedi will be present within it."  
>"Really?"<p>

"How else are we to know whether you _actually_ pass Padawan?" said Master Vrook.

"We will approach you in one hour Padawan Miste," said Master Vash "we hope you will be ready."  
>I bowed, my hands in my sleeves.<br>"Thank you Master."  
>They all bowed their heads and I left.<br>I stood outside and slumped against the wall.  
><em>This is it Adari,<em> my narrator said _we're finally going to become official Jedi. No more errand missions or lectures – you'll get to be able to choose what you want to do. You won't have any master bossing you about either!_

I smiled at the thought. The thought of being able of total independence. The thought of no one to hold me back. I know that I would have to occasionally go on missions with other Knights, maybe even Masters, but the fact that I had half of the time to myself was bliss. No one to hold me back. Just me and my instinct.

Three hour later I sat in the centre of a chamber. My Master Kavar was in front of me.  
>I had tried to meditate, but I couldn't look inside myself.<br>"Master," I said uncertainly "are you sure-"

"Look inside yourself Adari." He said.

I closed my eyes and tried again. Nothing.

"This is no use!" I said standing up. "I'll never get it!"

"Yes you will Adari, you just need patience."  
>"Patience? Patience?" I asked angrily. "I've been at it for two hours! How am I supposed to look inside myself if I can't even get close?"<p>

"Breathe."  
>"What?"<br>"Just breathe."

I slowly sat back down and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and focused on absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

Yeah, sit there and do nothing. That'll help.

"What was that?"  
>I opened my eyes and saw Master Kavar looking at me, slightly disturbed.<p>

"What was what?"  
>"That."<br>I shook my head and closed my eyes, focusing on nothing again. I then felt a force, pulling my head backwards slowly. I pushed my head back and felt a solid wall there. Quickly opening my eyes I stood up and turned around. The wall pushed itself back and into sudden darkness. I looked around as to where I was. I was standing on the white droplet on the black side of a platform, while a figure in front of me, cloaked in black was standing in the black droplet in the white half. I looked around, noticing my cloak had suddenly disappeared. I looked at the man, who's hood was raised.

_Hello Adari._

A sudden chill came down my spine. This smug voice, that was so confident and so proud, came not from inside my head, but from the man in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.  
>He chuckled.<p>

"_Had I not told you so many times who I am? I am you._"

"You're not me." I said. "You're not me!"  
>"<em>No?<em>" the man asked, starting to pace to his left. "_Think about it._"

I paced to my left, carefully examining him. He moved with the same speed I did. Exactly the same speed.

"_Your anger, your greed, your selfishness gave me form. I am your untapped potential, I am your power._"

"You're not my power."  
>"<em>You know I am. I am rage. That is your power.<em>"  
>"You're not me." I said again. This man…this spirit was not me.<p>

"_I know everything about you. Every thought, every blow, every kiss, every face of a person you've killed. I am what kept you strong. It's ironic almost – the battle-hardened warrior is haunted by the death of his parents._"  
>"Be silent."<br>"_You have people who think of you like a God yet you ignore them. You have power, yet you refuse to use it. You do not deserve to be seen as their General._" He took off his cloak and smiled sadistically at me. He had the exact same hair as me, his skin slightly paler, his eyes gleaming goldenly. He ignited his lightsaber, which burnt a brilliant scarlet colour. "_I do._"

I ignited my hilt and raised it above my head in the form of Djem So. The 'General' ahead of me did the same, at the exact same time.

I then rushed at him, as he did to me. I slashed from diagonally, which he blocked, I slashed at him from the other side, which he blocked again. I got into a sabre lock with him, where we were pushing for dominance.

"_I wonder_," said the General "_if you die here, then I wonder how quickly I'll take control of your entire body_?"

I pushed him backwards.  
>"<em>Juyan will see me in a better light I think. What do you think<em>?"  
>I pushed him backwards, pressing the attack.<p>

"_Maybe I was wrong_," said the General "_Maybe you do have some rage left in you_."

I brought a slash from above, which he moved away from. I turned around, just in time to shunt a jab to my stomach. I was lifted up in the Force and thrown back into the middle of the platform.

"Where am I?" I asked, my lightsaber pointed back at him.

"_In your mind. Where else_?"

I looked at him carefully, he was exactly like me, save the skin and the eyes. I noticed something else though…there was a certain…a certain emptiness about him. It pained me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"_You have _everything!_ You have Juyan, you have Kastin, you have your friends…_" I saw his eyes flicker slightly, turning even more golden "_you don't deserve it._"

I switched my form to a different Djem So block. He did the same as we rushed towards each other again, the blades meeting and dancing elaborately.

I slashed from the right, which he ducked and shunted away, then counter-attacked with a stab at my head. I angled my head to the right, then hit his blade and swung my head under it. I threw a strike from the top right, then from the left. He put his blade over it. I swung it over to my left and he did so to the right. I pulled my fist back, hitting him in the face, which he responded by throwing a fist into my cheek.

I spun around, my lightsaber held close to my body.

"_I have killed hundreds of men._"  
>"How? You're me."<p>

"_Not as you know yourself._"

"What do you mean?"  
>"<em>I have killed many people. More then you can count. <em>I _am the warrior, not you_!"

"What is a warrior then?" I asked, spinning my blade into an underhand position.  
>"<em>Again with the questions? You aren't stalling are you?<em>"  
>"Stalling for what?"<br>He stayed silent.  
>"<em>A warrior<em>," he said grandly, his lightsaber flicking to the underhand position "_is a man of war. A man who seeks to solve conflicts with the sword_!_ A champion of men_!"

He threw a mighty blow at me, but I stopped him in the Force. He stood there, frozen, unable to move.  
>"But…what you speak of is not a man…" I said, empathy finally dawning into my voice "it is a monster."<p>

"_What would you say a warrior is then_?" the General said angrily.

I looked out off the platform and saw many sights. There were planets I'd never seen in the skies, then people all around the platform. Fire lit it dimly around the edge.

"I believe…" I said slowly "I believe a warrior is a man who fights for something _other_ then himself."  
>I slowly lowered him to the ground.<br>"I don't want to fight you." I said.  
>"<em>Yes you do<em>." He said.

"No," I said, deactivating my lightsaber "I don't."  
>"<em>Well<em>," he said "_let's see what Juyan thinks._"  
>He grabbed a hand from the people outside the audience and pulled them in over the fire.<br>"Juyan!" I said, walking towards her.

"_Ah ah ah_," he said the lightsaber ignited and pointed at her neck "_the fight goes on_."  
>I looked at Juyan. She had a petrified look on her face.<p>

"Adari, what's going on?"  
>"Don't worry – everything will be okay."<br>"_So_," he said "_ready to play_?"

I clenched my jaw, then turned away.  
>"I won't fight you." I said. "You are part of me. And I know that I would never kill Juyan."<p>

The General smiled sadistically.

"_Unless it was necessary._"

I looked at him, confused at first, then I suddenly understood.

"NO-"

The red lightsaber protruded from Juyan's chest as she dropped to the floor, pain etched upon her beautiful porcelain face.

I ran over to her corpse and held her, brushing her hair away quickly.  
>"Juyan! Juyan!"<br>She was already gone.

"_You should know_," the General said, waking to the other side of the platform "_everyone in that audience is already dead._"

I moved my head up from Juyan's hair.  
>"What?"<br>"_Seriously_?" he asked, shock and glee in his voice. "_You mean, after all this time away from her, you actually thought that she would survive?_"  
>"Survive what?"<br>"_You didn't know_?"

Know what?" I asked, anger blazing in my voice.

"_There was an attack…the mercenaries blamed the government for their dead colleagues…the ones you killed in the cave_?"  
>I looked down at Juyan's perfect face. There was no imperfections on it. Her eyes were closed, leaving her elegant face giving the impression of sleep.<p>

"_You killed her._"  
>I stood up and turned around at him.<p>

"NO!" I roared, my lightsaber blazing. I ran towards him, slashing wildly. He jumped to the side, blocking all my attacks – only just. We stood still, our lightsabers whirling around, reflecting off each other. We then came to a sabre lock. We both gave up on physical strength. Pulling our arms back, they met in the middle. I felt a immense wave of energy crashing into my wave that I had pushed onto him. We kept on pushing towards each other. Sweat started to bead down my forehead. We both flew back, the energy suddenly becoming too unstable to contain. I landed on my back, landing next to Juyan. I then ran forwards at full speed and fly-kicked the General in the chest. He landed off onto the floor. I then ignited my lightsaber again and cast a vigorous strike from above. He grabbed my arm and punched my lightsaber out of my hand. I then grabbed his throat and started to force his own lightsaber upon him. He started to choke, trying to attack me, but his lack of breath was causing his problem. The blade was nearly upon him, when he kicked me from behind and sent me flying over him. I landed on my back, winded. He brought down the deadly strike I had used so many times. I summoned my lightsaber and ignited it, just blocking the killing blow.

I then kicked him back and threw him back by the fire. I looked over to Juyan, who was still lying on the floor.

The General saw me looking at her and chuckled happily.  
>"<em>No…<em>" he said, amusement becoming more evident in his voice "_You…you actually thought she could live_?" he let out a mighty laugh. "_You mean, after all this time, you _still _held out hope? You still believed?_" He laughed merrily. "_After I take your body, I'll be sure to visit her memorial._"

I stood up, raising my lightsaber again. I held it above my head, and he did the same.  
>"You have no hold over me anymore."<p>

I rushed at him, as he did to me. We ended up in a sabre lock, a lethal one. I pushed him as much as I could.  
>"You're wrong." I said, as I said, the light from our blades illuminating our faces. "You're not the source of my anger." I said. "I am. I hate myself. I hate the things I've done and I am <em>not<em> going back to visit them. I will _not_ revisit those places."

He smiled. "_Finally you admit it. You are just a scared little boy, running from his past – running from the truth. Running from your destiny._"  
>"You should know why I don't believe in destiny." I said, as I grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up into the air. "I'm in control of my life." I said as I plunged the sabre high, deep and hard into his chest. He looked down at it and then back to me, smiling.<br>"_General._" He said as he a dazzling, shimmering, brilliant light shone through the hole in his chest. It covered his entire body, then all of my sight.

My eyes snapped open as I sat in the middle of a chamber, my legs crossed. I looked over to the Jedi Master in front of me, who beamed.  
>"Congratulations Adari." He said shortly, then stood up and left the chamber.<p>

_Congratulations Adari._ Said the familiar voice in my head once again _and Force help you_.

I closed my eyes, dreading what I knew I had to do after my Knighting ceremony.

_I hope Juyan's pleased to see you too._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve Courscant, Jedi Temple, Unknown Chamber

"We are all Jedi." Said the Grand Master. "The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

He turned around towards me. We were in a circular chamber with an orange floor, lined with red. Stone pillars demonstrated a path towards the circle in the middle, in front of the semi-circle podium the Grand Master was sitting on. Between every pillar a Jedi Knight stood, there lightsaber ignited and pointed upwards.

"Adari Miste."  
>I walked forwards into the circle before him.<br>"Kneel."  
>I knelt down, my head bowed. The Jedi Knight pointed the tips of their lightsaber down towards the floor.<p>

I placed my lightsaber horizontally in front of me. It floated up in the air and wafted towards the Grand Master, who caught it. He ignited the blue blade and held it upwards.  
>"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force," He said, bringing the blade down above my left shoulder "I dub thee," then above my right, cutting my Padawan braid "Knight of the Republic."<p>

My lightsaber was extinguished, and floated down in front of me. I took my braid from the floor along with my lightsaber and walked out of the chamber.

I was no longer Adari Miste, Jedi Padawan learner and apprentice of Master Kavar, I was now the new Adari Miste, fully-fledged Jedi and Jedi Knight of the Republic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Courscant, Jedi Temple, Archives _I sat at the table, unable to move. It'd been four months since I had become a Knight and I still hadn't visited Juyan. I'd asked Master Kavar about Juyan after my trial, and he had told me there had been no attack on Dantooine. Juyan was perfectly safe. Just realising how much hurt I would have if she died made me realise how dangerous this was. If she died, I'd kill everyone near me.  
><em>We knew that already.

I started researching the Mandalorian Wars. Nothing major had happened. Trade lines had been cut. There was still a heavy priority on Onderon and it's moons. Strange – I never understood what they wanted with that planet. Or why Phobos had lead them there and then killed them.

_Sith betray – you know that!_  
>Revan's request hadn't been accepted yet. The council were sure to accept it – it's part of our code to protect. We are Knights of the Republic and knights protect their people.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?"  
>I looked behind and saw Sara there.<br>Sara was a young girl whom I had left when I went to Dantooine many months ago. I had seen her after my ceremony, as she was one of the hooded knights there and had started to get back in touch with her after it. Kastin had only met her a month after however, as he found her sitting on my bed, holding a broken lightsaber. She had been too afraid to go to her Master for help – he was almost as bad as Master Vrook.

"I thought you were still on Tatooine?"  
>"Nothing there but sand. And you know how I feel about that." She said, sitting down opposite me smiling.<br>"All too well. I still remember from beaches on Naboo."  
>"I'd be offended if you forgot." She said jokingly, close to flirtingly "you gallantly carried me towards the palace, remember?"<p>

"I seem to remember you jumping on my back cawing madly for me to take you to the palace." I said with a grin.  
><em>You know, you're just encouraging this behaviour, Juyan wouldn't be happy<em>.

'You told me Juyan was dead, what do you care?'

_I am you, remember_?

'That's new.'

"So," Sara said, standing up "I've already roped Kastin into coming with me, are you?"  
>"Where?"<br>"Dantooine?"  
><em>Uh-oh<em>.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

_Neither am I, and I'm the adventurous one._

"Come on, why not?" Sara asked.

"I…" I began, trying to think of a good excuse.

_I eagerly await your response._

"I wouldn't want to intrude on you and him."  
><em>Nice cover…<em>

"No more jokes – you're coming."  
>I rolled my eyes and walked to the transport, which Oma was kind enough to pilot for us.<p>

"So, why are we going to Dantooine exactly?"  
>"Because Revan's going to finally get a response from the Jedi council."<p>

I straightened up instantly.  
>"Why didn't you say so?"<br>I pressed a button to seal up the ramp. 

I waited in the meditation chamber for most of the journey, but the self-proclaimed General kept asking me questions.

_So, why exactly did you _not_ want to go to Dantooine?_

"Because of Juyan. Part of me is still fearful for her."  
><em>Why's that?<em>

"She may have forgotten about me. I miss her and the fact she might not feel the same way about me after four months is too painful."  
><em>As painful as never seeing her again?<em>

I sighed deeply.

"I don't know."

_At least you're seeing Master Kavar again?_

"That's true. I've only been on assignments with other masters. He's involved with the skirmishes of the Mandalorian Wars too much to teach me now."

_A bit of an informal master then?_

"Pretty much."

We touched down fairly soon after we left off. Only a few hours.

"When's the council's announcement?"  
>"Tomorrow."<p>

"Okay, I have something to do."  
>"Can I come?"<br>I looked around at Sara. We had been going on lots of assignments together, and had become close.

"I'm playing this one solo thanks Sara – I'll meet you for dinner."

She nodded and went back up to the ship. I guessed that's where we would be staying. I walked past the Matale Estate and towards the river where me and Juyan had first kissed. There was a new tree there. It was pink blossoms.

I looked at the two figures underneath it. One was wearing black robes, with a grey overshirt. His lightsaber hilt hung from his belt. He had one hand on the tree as he leant against it, talking to the girl opposite him.

That's when I saw her.

Juyan stood there, a happy look on her face. She had grown within the six months I had been gone. Her hair was now tied back with a spiked fringe. She was also taller, wearing a black cloak and a brown overshirt over her cream wrappings.

"Adari!" She shouted, running towards me and throwing her arms around my neck. "I missed you."  
>I smiled as I placed my arms on her back.<p>

"Who's this?" I asked, gesturing to the cloaked man.  
>"Oh," she said, moving to my side "this is Alex Revan."<p>

He walked up to me, smiling. He had piercing aqua eyes, warm skin like mine and his light brown hair thrown back in a mullet style. He walked up towards me, a smile on his face as he laid eyes on me.  
>"It's nice to meet you Adari. I've heard lots of impressive things about you."<br>"Likewise." I said. "I hear you're here for the council's reply to your request?"  
>"That's right."<br>I nodded.  
>"Good. I'm glad someone's finally taking a stand." I said. "Too many people have died."<br>Revan smiled at me.

"My attitude exactly. The Jedi Council has a duty towards the systems in the Republic. We are their knights after all."

_I like him_.

"Exactly!" I said eagerly. "We've sworn oaths to protect those systems that have innocent people dying – we should actually do it now."

Revan smiled at me.

"Adari, I was just telling Juyan here about a little something happening tomorrow. My friend Malak will be…greeting a few friends tomorrow at seven o'clock in the evening. We will be talking about the situation in the systems. I hope you can make it."  
>"Definitely."<p>

He smiled and shook my hand, then walked off.

I waited for him to disappear until I threw my arms around Juyan, who started to kiss me deeply. I pulled her waist towards me, and tightened my arms around her.

After what seemed like years, she pulled back, smiling. I hugged her, burying my face in her neck.  
>"I can't catch my breath." She said, smiling.<br>"You're not supposed to." I said, muffled.

I finally let go of her and we sat down on the field, talking about whatever came into our heads.  
>Suddenly, Juyan became alert.<br>"I can't believe I haven't asked! You're a Knight now!"  
>I smiled at her, then produced a wrapped object from my cloak.<br>"What's that?"  
>I just smiled at her. She opened it and saw my cut braid. She then smiled.<br>"I'm so proud of you Adari." She said, her eyes lit up. "You've gone through so much and you're finally becoming the man you can be."  
>I smiled. Her approval was the one I craved the most. She was my future.<p>

"So, what were your trials?"  
>I paused, not sure whether I should tell her. I decided to put on a joking face.<br>"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you." I said with a smirk.  
>"Oh come on," she whined "I'd tell you."<p>

"And when you take yours we can exchange."

She pouted for a moment, but after I wrapped my arms around her and leaned back, her arms quickly found their way to my torso.

Her hands moved up to my hair.  
>"It's so weird it's not short anymore." She said, running her hand through my longer hair now. It had grown quite a lot since my knighting ceremony. It was layered now, with a spiked fringe above my eyes.<p>

I kept my eyes closed but smiled at her.  
>"It's so weird now. I can go on assignments on my own, no more constant criticism-"<p>

"Did Kavar criticise you? I thought you two were friends?"  
>"He's been more then a father to me. It's great but…"<br>"Yeah, but?"

I sighed.

"I haven't seen him in ages."  
>"So he didn't criticise you?"<br>"No, but another Master did." I said, turning to look at her."  
>"Come on Adari, Vrook's just cautious."<br>"And I'm so obviously going to 'fall' to the dark side."

"He's just cautious about your abilities."

_And he should be._

"Sure he is." I said. "Anyway, any ideas when your trials are?"  
>"I have no idea. Probably in a few more years."<br>I could tell she felt understated, like I had.

"You'll probably get there sooner then you think." I said smiling. "You're better then most."  
>She smiled back at me, but shook her head. "I doubt it."<br>"You are. You'll get a chance to prove it some day."  
>She leant deeper into my chest.<p>

"How has dear Vrook been treating you by the way?"  
>She groaned.<p>

"He's been droning on a bit about how Revan shouldn't go to war, about how the Council's right and stuff like that."  
>"I thought arrogance wasn't allowed for Jedi?" I said with a smirk.<p>

"Vrook's not that bad!" she said defensively "Besides, the Jedi took you in fine."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, sitting up.<p>

"Well, you're not exactly lacking in confidence are you?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"I don't know, I've taken on a Sith Lord and saved a government single-handedly – I deserve to have a bit of-"

"A Sith Lord?"  
><em>Nice one brainiac.<em>

"What?" I asked, hoping she'd forget it. It was a long shot, but hey.

"You just said you took on a Sith Lord."  
>I laughed.<br>"No I didn't."  
>"Yes you did."<br>I looked up at the sky for a second, then back to her.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything about a Sith Lord."  
><em>Apart from this little Farce scene?<em>

"Well, regardless of what you said, did you face a Sith Lord?"

I thought for a second on how to approach the question.

_You know what, I'm going to leave this one to you – maybe _then_ you'll start to pay attention to me._

"No."  
>She eyed me up.<br>"Is that a lie?"  
>I hesitated, mainly from the fear of her reaction if I said one of my greatest fears was losing her. It seemed almost a bit <em>too<em> clingy.

"Yes." I said.

She hit me on the arm, causing me to grab it quickly.

"What happened?"  
>"That hurt." I said, rubbing my arm.<p>

"Tell me."  
>I sighed, trying to decide how to word it.<p>

"There was a woman-"

Juyan raised her eyebrows.

"Not like that!" I said quickly. "She was a weird alien type thing. She was Sith!" I said, trying to tell her how it was not like that.

"Carry on." She said.

"She could make you see your worst possible fears." I looked at my feet. "I saw you." I could sense her confusion. "I had to kill her when she looked like you."

"Oh." She said simply.

I coughed awkwardly and waited for her to say something.

"Well," She began "what does that mean?"  
>I paused awkwardly.<br>"I think it means I love you."

She looked at me wide-eyed.

"I know that's stupid, and I'm only seventeen, but," I said, looking forwards, trying to focus my thoughts into words "I've never this way about anyone. When I'm away from you, I feel like there's a knife in my heart. I'm bleeding. But, when I'm around you, I can't breathe. You've intoxicated my heart, to the point where I can't hold any more air, because I think my heart's already full with the love I have for you. I don't even know if I'll be able to-"

She grabbed my cheek and kissed me lightly on the lips. I held her behind her head. Her hands started to move behind my neck. I held my hands behind her waist. She leant back and pulled me gently down beside her. I pulled my right arm from under her and placed it under her neck.

She suddenly placed a hand on my stomach, pushing me backwards. I pulled back and looked at her, confused.

"We should be getting back."  
>I smiled.<p>

"They'll be wondering where I am."

"Who?"  
>"Some friends I came here with."<br>"Would any of these friends happen to be girls?"  
>"Yeah, Sara." I said, smiling. "She's amazing. She's funny, smart and can just make you feel happier." I beamed.<br>She smiled weakly.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, let's get going."

I smiled and stood up, holding her hand and pulled her up from behind her waist.

We came up towards the bridge to the Enclave. I stood there, stopping my hand from enfolding into Juyan's.

"I hate this." I said, as we started walking across the bridge.

She sighed silently. "I know."  
>I stopped and hugged her.<p>

I held her tightly, my arms linking around her back. I nuzzled my mouth into her neck, breathing in deeply. I kissed her tenderly on the cheek, then placed my index finger underneath her chin, kissing her gently. I pulled back, my hands falling to my sides.

"What was that for?" She asked, smiling bewilderedly.  
>I shrugged.<p>

"No reason."

She smiled and then turned back to the Enclave.  
>"We should go in."<p>

I nodded and we walked into the Enclave. I still remember the exact feeling I got walking into my own room that night, when I somehow knew that tomorrow would be the day that would change my life forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen Dantooine, The Jedi Enclave, The Council Chambers

I stood there in anticipation as I followed Revan through the door. He had chosen me to accompany him to hear the Council's decision on his request to help the Republic in the Mandalorian Wars.

"Welcome back Revan." Said Master Zez-Kai-Elle. "You have returned from the conflict on Dxun?"  
>He nodded. "We managed to push them back off the planet – Dxun is safe for the time being."<br>"Revan," said Master Atris "we are pleased with your victory on Dxun, but-"

"It is arrogant to assume that you have single-handedly repelled the Mandalorians. And arrogant of you to also involve yourself in their battles."

"Who are we to judge Vrook," said Master Vandar "when our own members often involve themselves in the combat?"  
>"Kavar is too impulsive. He is incapable of comprehension of his consequences-"<p>

"Master Kavar is a great man." I said, taking a step forwards from behind Revan's right. "He acts on what he knows to be right and is more then worthy of your respect."  
>"If we could calm down and remember why we are here?" Suggested Master Atris.<p>

I sighed, bowing my head and stepped beside Revan.

"Revan," said Master Vandar "Jedi Knight of the Republic, you requested for the Jedi Council to send forces to assist the Republic forces against the Mandalorians. Is your request still valid?"  
>"Yes Master."<br>"On behalf of the Jedi High Council of Courscant, it is my duty to inform you that your request has been declined."

Revan took a deep breath.

"There is no chance to re-appeal?"

"No." Said Vrook.

Revan nodded once, but still stood there.  
>"This is wrong." I said quietly.<br>"Sorry Adari?"  
>"This is wrong." I said again. "People are dying. People who we've sworn to protect." I looked at each of them. "Mandalorians are butchering innocent men and women, mothers and fathers. <em>Children<em>." I could see Atris' face failing to stay impassive and detached. "How can you sit here and do nothing?"  
>"Do not be so ignorant." Said Vrook. "People die in war."<br>"And Knights protect them. That just proves what you are." I said, spitting the words at him.

"Watch your tongue boy." He said, his voice growing infuriating. "You forget your place."  
>"No, you've forgotten yours." I said. "All of you." I said, looking around at them all. "How can you let these people die?"<p>

"We admire your compassion Adari." Said Master Zez-Kai-Elle. "We _are_ duty-bound to assist and protect, but not if it means losing ourselves. We must remember who we are if we are to save others."  
>"So learn your place." Said an aggravated Vrook. "You do not know-"<p>

"You're right I don't, and neither does anyone else in the room."  
>I turned around to leave, when I noticed Revan was still standing there, with a calm and pondering look on his face.<p>

"Thank you for your input Masters." He said, and turned around, walking out of the chamber. I waited for a moment, then stormed after him.  
>"What?" I asked angrily "Why are you doing this? You can't listen to them!"<br>Revan looked at me carefully. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked curiously.  
>"Because they're wrong."<br>"Why is that?"  
>"They're fools!" I exclaimed, shocked at how calm he was. "They sit around and talk! They've never been in the field of battle. Not like you. They're arrogant enough to assume that they know best, that they can decide who lives and who dies."<br>Revan smiled.  
>"You have great views Adari, but it is hard to tell who means their words these days."<br>"Give me a chance to prove it." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Like I said yesterday," he said quietly "we will be talking at seven o'clock tonight."

We nodded to each other, then walked opposite ways. I walked down into the ship I had arrived in and went up into my meditation chamber. I sat there, my mind opening and allowing my doubts to wash out. Or I tried to anyway – I was never that much good at meditating. I took out my lightsaber and examined it carefully, like I had done many times before. It gleamed in a silver colour, a standard model. I had designed it for both one and two hands. There was a diagonal cut at the end of it, where the blue blade would sizzle out. I had made it all those years ago, yet it still gleamed as much as it had the first time I had held it.

"I find boys admire their lightsabers more then girls."  
>I turned around and saw Sara there.<br>"How would you know?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She smiled and sat down.

"Did what you needed to do?"  
>I nodded, smiling.<br>"Yeah I did." I smiled. "So, I'm guessing you heard about the council's decision?"  
>She nodded.<br>"I really thought they would make an exception." She said. "How are you taking it?"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"Well, your parents were at war."  
>"Your point?"<p>

"It's fairly obvious why you wanted to join the war."

"Why then oh-so-wise-one?"  
>"You think that going to war will give you a sort of bond to them."<br>I looked down at my lightsaber and started fiddling with it.  
>"That's not the only reason."<br>"Yeah, yeah, I know. Innocent slaughters and stuff as same as anyone else I know." 

I got up and walked into the engine room, and looked at the hyperdrive, it was ticking too fast. It seemed slightly broken. Like it was loosing pressure.  
>"You don't have to follow me everywhere you know." I said, as I reached for the hydrospanner and began to start fixing it.<p>

"I know." She said, taking off her cloak on putting it on a pipe. I did the same and turned back to the hyperdrive. I knelt down and started to unscrew a panel of the flooring.  
>"So, why do you always go fixing things?" she asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.<p>

"Because I'm good at it." I said, lifting it up.

"Top points for modesty."  
>I grinned as I hopped down and started to tighten the screws to keep the pipes against the walls.<br>"Do you want to hear my theory on why you do this?" she asked.

"No," I said, grunting as I tightened the second loose screw "but I have a feeling I'm going to anyway?"  
>I knew she was smiling.<br>"I think," she began "you fix things because it distracts you."

"Well, I do find a type of peace in it," I said, turning back to her, and reaching for the cloth she was holding out "but so does anyone with anything. Art for example."  
>"I said it was a distraction, not a meditation."<p>

"Same thing isn't it?" I said, giving her the cloth and taking a pair of new couplings that were beside her.

"I think," she said, looking up at the ceiling "you fix things because you find it easier to focus on mechanics then you do on life."  
>I kept quiet for a moment.<br>"Everyone needs and escape for a bit." I said, taking out the first coupling and placing it on the floor. "So, what else do you think about me?" I asked.

"Well," she began "you're protective of your memories and thoughts." She stated.  
>"Now, how do you know that?" I asked, turning back to her.<br>"You guard your feelings a lot. It's like trying to break down a brick wall with a toothbrush."  
>"Interesting metaphor." I commented.<p>

There was a moment of silence.  
>"Forget it." She said.<p>

"Already have." I said, installing the power couplings and taking the old ones away.

I put them up by her and took the cloth, cleaning my hands.  
>She took them up and then walked out, taking her cloak with her.<p>

I sat up on the floor, my legs dangling into the engine room below. I knew in my heart she was right, but admitting it was just…I don't know.

_Yes you do._

I heaved myself up and replaced the metal panel onto the floor, screwing it back into place. I took my cloak and walked into the cockpit, checking the primary systems.  
><em>I'm growing tired of your women and their sulks. <em>The wise voice commented.

"You're not the only one."  
><em>So cut her out!<em>

"It's not that easy."

_You mean you don't want to. Now why is that I wonder?_

"Your sarcasm is beginning to aggravate me."

_Let's be blunt then. You like the attention. It flatters you._

"Clearly." I muttered.  
><em>Who's sarcastic now?<em>

I leant back in the chair.

"You like the ship then?"  
>I looked around to see Oma walking in.<br>"How long were you standing there?" I asked carefully.

"Long enough to hear you talk to yourself."  
>I groaned and then checked the screen for the layout of the ship. It was very round for a ship, and quite flat. The cockpit stuck out like an eagle's head and the sides stuck out like it's wings.<br>"What do you call this ship anyway?" I asked, checking the ID signature.

"I'm not sure."

I thought for a moment, as the ID was empty.

"How about _the Eagle_?"  
>"Cliché." He muttered.<p>

"Come on, it looks like an eagle!"

He looked at the screen.  
>"More like a hawk to me."<br>"What?"  
>"Well, the orange paint resembles a hawk more then an eagle."<br>"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"  
>"Oh whatever." I said. "The paint's half-faded anyway."<br>"A hawk's faster."  
>"Eagle's are stronger."<br>"Why are you so attatched to a bloody eagle?"

"Because the ship _looks_ like an eagle!"

"Sheesh, fine it looks like an eagle."  
>We stayed quiet for a moment.<p>

"It's more of a hawk." I said, then ran out of the ship before he could pronounce himself correct.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Dantooine, the Crystal Caves**_

I stood in the small alcove of the cave, in the light that shone through the top. I felt slightly uneasy, and not because of the dark. Because of how I could still feel the presence of the younglings. There were four of us in the cave, but 

I looked up as a man appeared in front of us. He was around a foot and a half taller then me, with warm Caucasian skin. Upon his bald head, however, there were wide blue tattoos etched upon the skin. He was clad in robust orange armour, his blue robes showing in the chinks on his arms.

"Do not heed the words of the Jedi council." He said, his voice dripping with acid. Not in a vicious or spiteful manner, but in more of a toxic, snake-like manner. "The Republic will fall if we do not act now."

He looked us all up and down.

"Already, the Mandalorians have taken three systems along the rim. They will only grow more powerful with time."

He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of us all.

"Come, stand with me. We will use our might to help the Republic in it's time of need. Join Revan and I. Together we will battle this menace! The Jedi council is wise, but will take too long to deal with this threat. We _must_ act now to stop the Mandalorians." 

_How long do you think he practiced that in front of a mirror?_

I smiled to myself. This drew the gaze of the giant.

"I have heard of you." He said, smiling slightly. "Your master speaks well of you, of your skills in battle." Kavar? He'd talked to Kavar? "Join us. The Jedi council _is_ wise, but make mistakes. History had proven this time and time again." He said. I looked at him with a mixture admiration for his views, mingled with his presence.

"The council seems content to watch, to debate, while entire star systems fall to the mandalorians. If we don't act now, there may be no Republic army to assist." 

No one moved at first. Realising he had finished, I took a step forwards and knelt down in front of him, my head bowed. The other three people looked at each other, then back to me. They all walked forwards and knelt beside me. My left arm leant across and rested on my right knee.

"What are your reasons for joining?"  
>I kept my head down, but I knew he was talking to me.<p>

"I…" I began, trying to figure out why "I cannot sit by why so many suffer. I can help them."  
>"A good reason." He said. "Delay brings ruin, and there is much suffering. You have to act." He started pacing in front of us all, restarting his monologue. "It is within our power to end the war. And the council decides to debate behind closed doors, while planets burn."<br>"I think they're making a mistake." I said. "if we don't act now, who knows what will happen to the Republic?"  
>"Yes, that's right! If we do not intervene, the Republic may be no more. And the council, their vaunted wisdom, breed only inaction. And that will lead to something worse then anything born of the Dark Side."<br>I waited for a moment, unsure of what he meant. Dark Side? What was he suggesting exactly?

"The Mandalorians await us, on the edge of space, eager to crush the Republic. You know how this will turn out. Do you swear alliegence?"  
>"I swear." We all said in unison.<br>"Very good Malak." Said a voice.

I looked up and saw Revan striding forwards.  
>"You are all to be commemorated on your loyalty to the Republic. And because of which, you are all to be made generals."<br>I smiled to myself. Being a general. Being at the height of ranks.  
>"General Miste," he said, looking at me "come with me."<br>I smiled as I stood up and followed him through the alcoves and into the cave filled with crystals. I stood by his left as he looked around.  
>"It would seem you led the recruitment."<p>

"Malak led them." I said simply.

"They only joined because of you." He said, turning to me. "You have an influence over them."  
>"Not like you." I said.<p>

"Who says that means it's worth less?"

I thought about it for a moment. I suppose he was right. I didn't voice it however.

"Adari, there are only ever few people one can trust, even fewer in these times of war. I need you to be my eyes and my ears within the ranks."  
>I stopped for a moment.<br>"Sorry, but I don't-"

"Don't you?" He asked, turning towards me. "You are to be one of my personal guards. You are to accompany me on all missions and trips unless I say otherwise. Is this in anyway unclear?"  
>"No."<br>He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
>"No, sir?"<p>

He smiled.  
>"This is how you will be addressed too."<p>

I smiled at that.  
>"This is what we are Adari," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder and looking back at the humming crystals "we are Jedi."<p>

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jedi." I repeated.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen Dantooine, Jedi Enclave, The Grove

I stood in the middle of all the pillars, their shadows stretched across the hills behind. I closed my eyes and felt out. I could see things, even clearer then when my eyes were open. Each blade of grass delicately bowed to my right, the gentle wind firmly swaying them. The sunlight beamed through, the warmness dazzling onto the stone pillars, which absorbed the shimmering auburn beams. 

"You're going then?"  
>I turned around and saw Kavar there.<p>

I straightened up my shoulders, knowing how proud he would be that I was following in his footsteps.  
>"Yes Master." I said, my arms behind my back.<p>

He looked at me sullenly.  
>"Nothing I can say will dissuade you to go?"<br>Confusion.  
>"Why should it?" I almost laughed at his ridiculousness. "You've shown me I don't have to sit by while people suffer – you've shown me that I can help stop it!"<p>

"Don't blame this on me Adari." He said strictly. "I've only ever tried to do right by you."  
>I couldn't understand this.<br>"You have-"

"Then why are you excommunicating yourself from the council?"  
>"People are suffering!" I declared. "I can't sit by when planets burn."<br>"We cannot sacrifice who we are to save people."  
>"But Jedi protect!" I said desperately. "We're meant to do this."<p>

"Adari, I can only sympathise with your naïvity because you are young. In a few years time you will look back on this and-"  
>"Master, please try to understand." I said, desperate. "I have to help them. I have to."<br>He sighed. "And Kastin is leaving with you?"

I paced across the cobbled stones in the grove.  
>"Yes."<br>"And Juyan?"  
>I froze.<p>

"I know how you feel about her Adari."  
>I looked away.<p>

"You wouldn't understand."  
>"It seems quite simple to me Adari."<br>"You see it as some crush."  
>"You're young, it'll pass."<br>I clenched my jaw.  
>"You don't know that."<br>"Even if I'm wrong," he said, taking a few steps forwards "she can get hurt. Badly hurt." I stayed silent. "Adari, she can die-"

"You think I don't know that?" I shouted. He shouldn't have brought her up. "You think I don't think about it every day of my life and hope I can wish away my feelings so I could keep her safe? I would do anything for that!"  
>"Then don't go to war."<br>"I can't let people die." I repeated.  
>"Even if it means you will die?" He asked.<p>

I stopped and thought about it.  
>"A Jedi's life is a sacrifice." I said, turning back to him. "That was what you said to me."<br>"Adari, stop behaving like a child."

"I'm not behaving like a child." I said, my anger rising.

"I know you're impulsive sometimes, reckless even, but this is something else."  
>"I'm doing what you did!" I shouted at him. "You fought in the wars! You're meant to be proud! You're meant to join me!"<br>"Join you in causing more death? No," He said, turning back "no, I've had enough of killing." He said. "It tears you apart after a while Adari." He said. "Only so many can resist the urges of war."  
>I didn't even want to know what he was talking about. I didn't care anymore. I just walked away towards the Oma's ship. Master Kavar didn't even try to stop me. I could feel his sadness, but I did not care. Not anymore. I had waited too long. It was time to find my calling. It was time for me to save lives.<p>

It was time for the Mandalorian Wars.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen Mid-Space, Oma's Spaceship, Dormitories

I shrugged off my cloak and leather straps, until I was wearing my under and my over shirts and my trousers. I threw the belt and straps over my cloak which was on the sofa by the viewport. I sighed deeply and ran a hand threw my hair. It was strange not having it short anymore – it felt strange.

I walked over to the double bed in the centre of the room. The pirates which had owned this ship before Oma must have stolen a lot to be able to afford all this.

I looked around and the door closing and saw Juyan there. She smiled awkwardly as she walked forwards.

"You're really going then?" she asked.  
>I nodded. "Yes."<br>She nodded silently.  
>"They need help Juyan." I said. "I can save all those children out there."<br>She nodded "I understand."

I walked over to her and placed a finger under her chin, gently pulling it up. "I'll always love you Juyan." I said, looking in her hazel eyes. "No matter what happens to you. I'll always love you."  
>She smiled and placed a hand at the side of my neck.<br>"And I'll never leave you." She said, pulling on my neck and she kissed me.

It wasn't like we normally kissed, this was like a perfect moment. Her lips were perfectly moist, as they brushed gently against mine. Her hands gently tugged against my neck as mine lightly folded around her waist.

We broke apart after a moment and looked in each others eyes. I guess it was because neither of us were really still Jedi, or maybe it was just that this was the first real time we were alone together, but we both felt what would happen.

We simultaneously grabbed each other again, kissing frantically. It was passion, just utter desperate passion. Her hands grabbed my back and pulled my body to mould into hers. I grabbed her waist and the small of her back, moulding her into me. I quickly pulled off her cloak and she undid her belt. I pulled her wrappings off and pulled my arms around her, her smooth alabaster skin brushing against my own. My hand found its way to the clasp at the back, and I managed to unhook it one-handedly, much to my surprise.

I broke away from the kiss and started to kiss her neck. My teeth started to softy drag against it. She breathed raggedly, as she reached for the bottom of the shirt. She pulled off the overshirt, then my undershirt. She kicked off her boots and grabbed the back of my hair, as I started to kiss her neck again.

I kicked off my boots as she started to chuckle slightly at the pleasure. I then reached down and started to pull her trousers off, she did the same to me. I broke off and lay down beside her as we both frantically pulled off our trousers. I took off the boxers I had on and rolled back to her, positioned between her legs, and resumed our kisses. I started to kiss her chest, all over her torso. I got down to her waist, where I pulled off her pants. I placed a hand at each side of her waist as I moved back up to her mouth, where she started to kiss me again.

I broke off and held myself over her.  
>"Are you sure you're ready?"<p>

She hesitated, then smiled and nodded. I lowered myself down a bit and slowly moved forwards, feeling for the entry. I located it and then slowly eased myself in, so as to not hurt Juyan.

I could feel the warmth as it engulfed me, tightly pressing in against the sides. The further in I went, the warm it got and the more of an effect it had on Juyan. She groaned at first, not in a way that she was hurt, but not in a way that she was enjoying it either.

When I was fully in I moved down to kiss her neck, where she placed a hand on the back of my hair again. I moved back and then back in slowly. Her hand tightened on my hair and she gasped. I didn't think that it was in pain, so I did so again. Again she tugged at my hair and gasped. She definitely wasn't in pain. I moved forwards again, letting myself go fully into her. She sighed softly, and I almost thought I heard a word. I moved down and started to drag my teeth along her neck again, but with the thrusts, it became more of a bite. She started to moan louder, then grabbed my chest and rolled over, mounting me like a horse. She put her hands on me stomach and started to push herself up and down on top of me. She looked up, with her mouth open in ectasy as she started to moan again. I placed a hand on each thigh and started to moan in sync with Juyan. It was very obvious what she was moaning now.

I sat up the third time she moaned my name, and folded my arms around her back, moving my body against hers to the rhythm we'd composed. She leant down slightly and we began to kiss again. I held my hands tightly just below her waist, feeling the rhythm of our bodies.

I then rolled her over and the rhythm began to slow a bit. We kept on going, but at a much more relaxed pace. After a few minutes, she started to gasp, more so then before. She started to move her body against mine at a faster pace. I could feel the warmth of her building up, as I was too. It was euphoric. She then let out a satisfied moan, and I felt a substance cover me as I continued.

She kept on moaning for a few more seconds, which was when I could not contain myself and finally had my elated release inside her. Although it did not stop there as we continued on in the darkness of space, with only our lovers bodies for our heat, which was more then enough and definitely substituted for a fire.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen Mid-Space, Oma's Spaceship, Dormitories

I panted again. My cheek rested against hers as her face was turned on the pillow. I held myself up above her firmly. Her hand reached back behind her onto my face as she moaned. I began kissing the back of her neck as she started to crescendo her moans. I began to join in sync. I grunted a few times, grabbing the mattress for stability as I increased my rhythmic thrusts. Finally we both groaned, her warmth flooding over me again. I released and heard her moan increase slightly and then slowed down again, so as to recover. We had been like this for four hours. As unrealistic as it was, it just happened. We were so caught up in the moment, we could just be like that forever. I kissed her once on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll just get us a drink." I kissed her back gently. "Be right back."  
>I pulled on my trousers and walked out into the main circular room of the ship. I looked to my right, down the corridor to where the cockpit was. I walked down it carefully, my bare feet along the cold metal panels. They gleamed brightly from the light of Hyperspace.<p>

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked Oma, sitting down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Not with your racket going on." He said, still working on plotting a route.  
>"What racket?"<br>"You know." He said, looking at me with a grin. "What happened to the whole celibate thing?"  
>"We're not really Jedi anymore are we?" I said, bringing up the starmap and leaning back in the chair, examining it.<br>"Fair enough."  
>I stayed silent for a moment.<br>"Oma, you're not going to…well…you know-"  
>"My lips are sealed Adari."<p>

I smiled at him, then back out of the viewport.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"We're grouping up with some other ships that Revan has united and are going to try and gather some more recruits."  
>"Seems reasonable."<br>Oma nodded and then leant back in his chair.  
>"So," I said hitting a button and letting the large hologram of the ship come up in front of us both "pirates owned this ship?"<br>"Yup." He said, not making eye contact with me.

"How did you run into them?"  
>"They attacked my ship, I told you."<br>"So how'd you get on theirs? Because if you'd docked into it then I doubt that they could shoot it for danger of blowing up their own ship.  
>He stayed silent.<br>"Oma?"  
>"Don't use your Jedi mind tricks on me."<br>"I would never do that Oma. You know how much I respect you."  
>He looked over at me, with a strange glint in his eye.<p>

"You know, I never really understood how hard it was for you losing your parents." He said. "I never understood how you coped."  
>"I didn't know them." I said simply. "I grieved for the sake of grieving."<br>"No you didn't Adari." He said. "You forget, I looked after you after they left."  
>"I know Oma." I said. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to a father."<br>"That's the reason why I know you so well." He said. "You act like nothing gets to you, but I can see right through your act, convincing as it is. I can see why you're so afraid of Juyan going off to the war, why you want to save everyone."  
>He looked at me carefully.<br>"You're afraid of death."  
>I clenched my jaw, looking carefully at the hologram. "I'm not afraid to die."<br>"I never said you were, but you're afraid of others dying. Because you know what it's like to lose somebody. You need to overcome that if you want a place in this war Adari, because there will come times when you will decide who lives and who dies."  
>"You didn't answer my question."<p>

He sighed.  
>"You're right."<p>

"Well?"  
>He finished plotting the route.<br>"They magnetised the engines and docked." He sighed. "They took me to meet the captain, who wanted me to join them, serving as their commander."  
>"How many were there?"<br>"Five of them. Three guys and two girls."  
>"And?"<br>He sighed deeply.  
>"I refused. The captain got angry, and I begged him to listen to me, to turn away from this madness of living illegally, begged him to come home with me, that I'd changed and was living a decent life now. Living with a legal job. He wouldn't listen to me. Like all people, he'd become too attached to his power and wealth. He commanded the others to shock me until I co-operated with him."<br>He looked towards me."  
>"I killed my own son Adari."<br>He started crying. The first time I ever saw him cry. It was awful. He could shrug off blaster shots, but this had struck him deeply into his heart.

"How can I live with that? I killed my own son and his crew. And I've wept! I've wept for him and for my soul! I could've brought him back to the light, I know it! And I just killed him!"  
>He looked towards me.<br>"He was only twenty-three Adari. He was so young."  
>"That's why you were always so protective of me." I said.<br>"I thought that if I could do right by you, it'd make up for him leaving." He stammered. "Forgive me."  
><em>What?<em>  
>"Please forgive me Adari. Please, I beg you."<br>He leant out of his chair and leant against the wall. I got out of the seat and turned him around, a hand on each shoulder.  
>"I forgive you Oma. You've raised me right. You've atoned."<br>He smiled sadly and hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder.  
>"You understand it now then?"<br>Oma nodded.  
>"You didn't cope. And you'll never tell another living soul the truth will you?"<br>I hesitated for a moment, then walked towards the seat.  
>"Get to sleep, I'll finish off the route."<br>He turned to walk away, before I called him back.  
>"What was his name?"<br>He paused, and turned around to look at me.  
>"Ebon."<p>

I looked back to the hologram, which was slowly rotating.  
>"Thank you."<br>Oma walked through the corridors and into the engine room at the back, where he started to work again.

I sighed and started to finish the route carefully, guiding us as smoothly as possible to Revan's ship. The ship subtly changed it's direction and started to glide through the blue tunnel of hyperspace. I turned back and walked into the cargo hold, where the food and drink was. I filled up a grey cup of water and then walked back into mine and Juyan's room. She stirred groggily and smiled.  
>"Are you okay?" She yawned. "What took you so long?"<br>"Nothing." I said, smiling. "Everything's fine."  
>I kissed her lightly on the lips and then pulled the covers of the bed up over her.<br>"Everything's going to be fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen Courescant Orbit, The Leviathan, Docks.

"You're not coming?" I asked, turning to Oma.  
>"No, I don't need any Jedi to tell my why I should fight."<br>I shrugged. "Your loss."  
>He turned back to his cockpit and started to read off a datapad.<br>I stood next to Juyan and Sara in the airlock, where I finally felt the awkwardness of the situation.  
>"Sorry we haven't actually met, I'm Sara." Sara on my left said.<br>"Yes, I wonder why it's taken so long. I'm Juyan." Juyan replied with a smile.  
>"Juyan. What an interesting name."<br>I took a step backwards so I was next to Kastin, who was enjoying the reality entertainment.  
>"Yes, they're usually reserved for interesting people."<p>

Kastin sniggered.

"Of course." She said, turning back to face the airlock. "Like farmers."  
>"Okay," I said briskly, standing by Juyan's side "we should get going."<br>I pulled her forwards through the doors quickly and left the sniggering Kastin to lead the smug Sara onwards.

We walked past the metallic layout and through the doors until we came to a long walkway, above a lines of men in uniforms who were working on computers.

There was a large viewport at the end where the glowing cities of Courscant stood. We stood on the square platform and waited. Many more people started to join us on the platforms, all of them Jedi. I looked behind at the doors and saw Malak there, standing boredly.

We turned around to the footsteps against the metal deck. A man stood there, dressed in his grey overshirt and black robes. His lightsaber hung from his belt.

"We are ready." He said, stepping forwards towards us. "We have a third of the Jedi Order and two thirds of the fleet under our control. We are ready to take the fight to the Mandalorians."

He walked forwards and smiled.

"This ship," he said, gesturing around "is to be the first of many. These shall be our flagships. They will lead all of our fighters to war, provide intel and most of all," he said "be led by you."  
>We looked at each other with surprise.<br>"This ship is under the direct command of our friend and comrade, Lorkin Malak."  
>Malak raised a hand from the back casually.<br>"If you would be kind enough to follow him and he will sho you around the ship, displaying what utilities you can expect."  
>They all turned away, but Revan looked at me, gesturing me to stay.<br>I turned back to Juyan and smiled reassuringly, letting her go next to Malak.

"What do you think?" He asked as I walked next to him.  
>"It's a good idea, assigning the Jedi generals ships. But I don't know about trying to wait until we've made more ships."<br>He cocked his head to the side.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"If we wait any longer, we're defeating the point of being here."  
>He smiled.<br>"Adari, you truly are an amazing man." He walked up towards me and placed a hand on each shoulder. "Your parents would be proud of you." He smiled. Not so much as smiling at me, but smiling at a distant memory.  
>"Walk with me."<br>I turned around and walked right next to his side.  
>"So, you believe that we can take the Mandalorians now Adari?"<br>I sighed.  
>"I believe that we can try to save the people."<p>

He smiled.  
>"So do I. Which is why I'm appointing you as my advisor."<br>I stopped beside him.  
>"Advisor?"<br>"Yes." He said, still walking. "You will be the third-in-command."  
>"Third?" I asked, astounded.<br>"Well, it's closer to second. Lorkin and I both decide together."  
>I couldn't close my mouth.<br>"You're accepting I hope?"  
>I nodded.<br>"Yes. Of course."  
>He smiled.<br>"Well, it looks like-"

"General!" We both turned around to the technician on the floor. "Mandalorian Forces have been spotted approaching Troiken!"  
>"That's the supply line for Coruscant." I said slowly.<br>"They're smart sir." Said the technician.  
>"They're Mandalorians." Corrected Revan. "War has only ever been their sole occupation."<br>"Briggs," he called, summoning a young boy to his side "call the other Generals here."  
>The young boy ran off through the halls as Revan ordered for the hyperspace jump.<p>

"How long can we get there in?" I asked the captain.  
>"About six hours sir."<br>I turned to Revan.  
>"That's too long."<br>A confused Revan smiled at me.  
>"Do you want to take this one?"<br>"What?"  
>"You can lead this assault."<br>"I thought I was your advisor?"  
>"You're also my general."<br>I thought for a moment.  
>"Set a course to Bandomeer along the Perlemian trade route, then fly through the Meridian Sector and reconvene outside the Elom atmosphere."<br>He nodded.  
>"Not inside because they're neutral throughout this war. Very good."<br>I smiled.  
>"Do what he says."<br>The captain nodded.  
>"There's very few obstacles in our way, so it'll speed up our journey."<br>"Time estimate at three hours."  
>"It's still too long." I said, pacing.<br>"What's your next move then Adari?" Asked a still Revan.  
>I turned around with glee.<br>"Oma."  
>"Oma?"<br>"Oma Ebon – he's an old war veteran. He's docked in this ship."  
>"Find him Geer."<br>A woman saluted him and then exited the bridge.  
>A few minutes later Oma was walking through the doors.<br>"Mr. Ebon, we need you."  
>He looked at Revan, confused.<br>"Oma, we need to make a three point hit in less then three hours."  
>He looked at me strangely.<br>"Why do you need me?"  
>"Because you can fly a ship faster then anyone else in the galaxy."<br>He grinned.  
>"I need full command of the ship."<br>Revan nodded towards the captain, who led him away.  
>"It's going to be a storm when we get there." Revan said, as the Jedi filed in. "I hope you're up for it."<br>I nodded. "It's time for us to strike back."

He smiled.  
>"Oh, I'm really starting to like you Adari."<br>I smiled.  
>"Call me Alex."<br>I smiled. "That seems reserved for friends?"  
>He grinned and put a hand on my shoulder. "It is Adari."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Midspace, Elom, The Leviathan, The War Room

We stood there around a large table, a hologram of the raging war displaying to us what was happening. I stood there next to Alex and Malak watching the Mandalorian Armada fire ships onto the planet below.  
>"So Adari, what's your move?"<br>I looked over at Oma, who was to be involved in air support.  
>"How much protection is around the capital ships?"<br>He pointed to the two largest ships there.  
>"They're firing smaller fighters, no transports so it's pretty obvious this isn't a full scale invasion force. It's most likely a diversion."<p>

Alex looked over at me.  
>"That's very possible, but it doesn't change the fact that those people down there will die if we don't decide what to do now."<br>Oma nodded slowly and slightly.  
>"There's a detachment of republic fighters that are successfully breaking through closer to the capital ship here." He said. "If we can lend some support towards them, help them break through the defenses, then we can flank them."<br>"No chance of doing it now?"  
>"You'll be shot within range – the capital ships have too big a turrets."<br>I thought long and hard.

Idea.

"We have some scout ships here don't we?"  
>Alex seemed to understand me perfectly.<br>"If we can load them up with enough missiles and bombs, then maybe." He said.  
>"We'll need to take down their deflector shields." I said nodded.<br>"Mind filling us in over here?"  
>"Oma has flown under the radar, he can lead a squad."<br>"We'll need a group for each capital."  
>"I'll lead the second." I volunteered.<br>"I'll stay up here and co-ordinate the ground teams."  
>"After the battle up here, the rest of our fighters will fly down and provide air support."<p>

Revan nodded.  
>"Lorkin, lead the ground team."<br>"What are we going to do?"  
>We looked over to Juyan, who was standing next to seven others.<br>"Juyan?" I asked, confused. "You're not a general."  
>"I allowed her in." Malak said, stepping next to her. "She has a right to deserve to know what's going on."<br>"Why the sudden interest in her Malak?"  
>"She deserves to have her thoughts voiced here."<br>"Huh. Funny how the others who aren't generals aren't here. Or do you think that about her exclusively?"  
>"I outrank you Miste." He said. "Don't cross me."<br>"Let's save the face-off until after the battle." Alex said, looking down at the table as he turned off the hologram. "I don't need my lieutenants killing each other because of a point." He said, his eyes resting on Juyan. "Now let's commence. Lorkin, lead the troops."  
>Lorkin turned away from me, saying goodbye to Juyan with a hug. I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes were blazing when I caught Malak's smug expression. I walked away from Juyan without a word and walked down into the docks, where I found a group of Naboo starfighters.<br>"Where did you guys get these?" I asked a girl I'd be flying with.  
>"Donations from Naboo for the war efforts."<br>"Well, tell them to keep them coming."  
>He looked at the expression on my face.<br>"You okay sir?"  
>"Oh yeah, just dandy." I said sarcastically, climbing up into ship as a small astromech droid got inserted.<br>I closed the cockpit and started the ship. Putting on the helmet, I pressed the side of the earpiece.  
>"This is Beta Leader One online."<br>"Beta Pilot Five online."  
>"Beta Pilot Two online."<br>"Beta Pilot Twelve online."  
>"Beta Pilot Nine online."<br>"Right, that's all we need – follow my lead."  
>We took off and flew out of the shields and into space. We approached the raging battle ahead.<br>"Okay, we're going to have to get past those ships."  
>"We're more then capable of doing that." Said Beta Pilot Twelve.<br>"Don't get cocky. That's what I'm here for. Mandalorians are military geniuses – they know what you'll do before you do. Stay close and you'll be fine."  
>I started flying forwards first, the others forming up behind me. I had two rows behind me that were following my moves exactly.<br>"Deflector shields at maximum." I ordered, as I activated them.  
>A laser bolt flew past me and bounced off a pilot's shield.<p>

"You okay?" I asked, swerving slightly to miss their shots.  
>"Yeah…it hit my shields." Said a girl.<br>"Okay, evasion techniques."  
>We swiftly swung from left to right, and then catapulted around from the right, creating an arc. The lasers really started to hit us then.<p>

There was a barrage of red and green, some blue. The starfighter began to shake violently under the barrage, and it took a great deal to keep the ship steady and on-course. My pilots managed to do the same. We darted forwards towards where the republic fighters were assaulting a group of fighters that had the strength of a blockade.

"Exert the thrusters and follow me."

They did so and we soared towards the fighters, shooting at full speed. I spotted a closing gap where a fighter had exploded next to another.

"There!" I called. "That's our way in."  
>I pitched around to the right and shot in vertically through the gap. Every one of my fighters managed to get in.<br>"Alex, we need those shields down."  
>"I'm working on it, it'll be in a couple of minutes."<br>I spun around and flew on the underside of the ship, the other fighters behind me. I then revolved around the ship and flew up past the turrets and the hangar inside. They were well equipped and were by no means lacking in any way. 

"Shields are down Beta Team." Alex said through my comm.

I flew up horizontally over the top of the ship and then pulled backwards, arcing back down towards the ship. The other fighters followed in suit. 

We flew over the back of the ship first.

"Nine and Twelve, hit the engines."  
>The pair of fighters at the back dropped slightly and released two blazing torpedoes each, which hit the canisters below the engines, which exploded tremendously, hitting the underbelly of both ships.<br>"Nine and Twelve, do you read?" I asked, noticing the Mandalorian fighters coming towards us now.  
>"Sir, I don't think we can concentrate any more fire."<br>I sighed.  
>"Roger that Nine, return to the hanger – we'll take care of this."<p>

They did so and we continued to skim along the golden cruise ship.  
>"Okay, Five, I want you to hit the life support system underneath the ship."<br>"Under the nose right?"

The ship to my left barrelled off to the left and spun underneath the ship.

"Two, There's a comm. relay coming up, I need you to take that out."  
>"What are you going to do sir?"<br>"Sensor Relay." I said, barrelling around and shooting towards the back of the ship.

I shoot past the sensor relay, then hurled the ship around and started zooming towards it.

I turned on the targeting system and waited for the reticules to close in. I was getting too close now. The reticules flashed red and I fired off two torpedos, which flew around into the fan, which exploded and a few debris grazed past my fighter.

"Beta Leader, Beta Leader."  
>I veered off from the cruiser and slipped along the side of it.<p>

"Beta Pilot Five, what's wrong?"  
>"I'm out of torpedoes sir, this thing needs more."<br>I did a weapons check on the screen and held the earpiece once more.  
>"I've only got two left. How about you Two?"<br>"I'm out sir."  
>"Damn it." I said, as lasers started to fire at me. I slid around them, and returned fire, destroying one of five. "Alex, can you send anything else to help us sir?"<br>"Apart from intel, no."  
>I pulled down into a dive to evade their missiles, sharply turning up and flying around the cruiser.<br>"Can I take out a life support system with only two torpedoes?"  
>"If they're aimed right."<br>I nodded.  
>"Whereabouts?"<p>

I flipped the ship around, barrelling and shooting at the other fighters.  
>"You should see a small gap between the life support and the actual ship."<br>I locked onto it and looked at my screen. Two and Five were drawing fire now, so I was clear from laser fire.

"I see it."  
>"That's where you need to hit. It'll fry the circuits throughout the ship and inside the life support system."<br>"Roger that."  
>I waited until the reticules glowed red, but a large laser knocked me off-target.<br>I turned around to see a large fighter raining down fire on me.  
>I spun around from side to side, avoiding it's fire.<br>I then spun around upwards, the underbelly of my ship nearly grazing the cruiser. I shot past it, flipping around as it came to a slow and stopped in front of the life support. I check my reticule was locked onto the life support and I shot forwards, the heavy lasers frantically shooting. I moved to my left, out of its barrage of fire. I then barrelled around so I was upside down, out of its fire. I barrelled around again and then fired off my two torpedoes, flying past the fighter, and through the blockade of fighters as the other two fighters joined me.

The large cruiser leaned forwards into the blockade of it's fighters, and upon colliding with them, the lasers on the ship died instantly. The hanger's bright shining fields shut off, shoving the ships and droids out, along with all the Mandalorian pilots.

The pilots on my channel whooped merrily and we flew back around the battlefield, shooting down the disorientated and broken Mandalorian fighters, which exploded magnificently and obliterated in one.

"Adari, the other cruiser is retreating, and Malak has secured a victory. Come back to the war room and I'll inform you fully."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
><em><strong>The Leviathan, Hangars<strong>_

We docked inside of the hangar, where there were masses of republic soldiers, pilots, engineers, technicians and many others, cheering with their hands raised in the air.

"There he is!" Shouted Kastin, who was moving through the crowds. "The man of the hour! Who is he?" He called across the soldiers, who responded by chanting "Dark Warrior!"

I smiled and turned to Kastin.  
>"Dark Warrior?" I asked.<br>"You basically took on a Mandalorian force in a starfighter, destroying an entire cruiser."  
>"It wasn't just me."<br>"And he's modest!" He shouted to the rest of the pilots, who laughed.  
>"Come, General Revan is waiting for you."<br>He lead me away from the crowds of soldiers, who turned to the other pilots in the Beta team.  
>"So what does the 'Dark Warrior' actually mean?"<br>"Warrior of space. Space is darkness etc." He said.  
>"Who came up with that I wonder." I said, eyeing him suspiciously. He just grinned and lead me to the elevator.<br>"So, I notice that Malak has taken a shine to Juyan?"  
>"What?" I asked, looking at him shocked. "So what?" I said, trying to save my slip-up. "Why would I care?"<br>"No reason. Just that you don't seem to get on with Malak and you had that whole issue with Juyan-"  
>"Let's just go to the War Room." I said.<p>

The elevator doors opened and I walked with Kastin past the bridge and into the War Room.

"General Miste!" Alex said elaborately, raising both his arms. "The Dark Warrior!"  
>I smiled.<br>"No doubt the Council will use that against me."  
>Alex smiled.<br>"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now though," He beamed "We have repelled the Mandalorian forces on the surface, and pushed the cruisers back into the outer rim." He smiled. "Not bad for your first sight of action."  
>"Well, I-"<p>

Juyan walked in, scanning the room. She walked up to me and placed a hand at the side of my head.  
>"Are you ok?" She asked, looking over me.<br>"I'm fine." I said, putting her hand down and turning back to Alex. "So what do we do next?"

"We've received intel that there's going to be an attack on Eres III. We need to keep some forces here in case of a repeat attack. Malak is leading a rebuilding effort for the civilians. I think I should oversee it."  
>I nodded.<br>"I'll stay as well. I may be able to help with the rebuilding efforts."  
><em>Malak being here not effecting her choice at all then?<em>  
>'Where have you bee n lately?'<p>

_Out and about._

'What a sarcastic inner voice you are.'

"So Adari, can I count on you to lead the defence on Eres III?"  
>I smiled.<br>"Of course sir. I'll leave immediately."  
>"Good. Jaq." He called and a boy, only about eleven years old or so, walked up behind me. "Take General Miste to the <em>Crusader<em>."  
>The boy nodded and walked to the door.<br>"You can't have boys that age-"  
>"He runs errands Adari." He said. "He's not a warrior yet."<br>I ignored the last word.  
>"What about his parents? Don't they mind?"<br>"Pretty easy to get around them when their dead."

"Mandolorians?" I asked.  
>Alex nodded.<br>"I'll attend to the defences on Eres III and send a report to you when I return."  
>I bowed to him, as he did to me and I walked out without looking at Juyan.<p>

As I walked outside, I saw Malak walk past me, his orange plates blackened and chipped.  
>"You look awfully chipper." I commented. He shot a glare at me and walked past without a retort, much to my disappointment.<p>

Within a reasonable time I had taken the shuttle Jaq had lead me to and had docked into an incredible prototype warship, with new weapons and radars.

I walked down the ramp, my black cloak billowing behind me. I slipped through the steam emitted from it and looked around at the forces onboard.

There was a line of three Jedi, the captain of the ship in front. There were also Republic soldiers around, all in formation. They all emitted a positive, high-morale atmosphere, and not just through their senses, which filled the entire ship like air does.

"Commander Miste." The captain said, walking forwards with his hands behind his back.  
>"General." I corrected.<br>"We've been anxiously expecting your arrival General." I looked around the hangar, all the soldiers there were standing around me with more then respect, it was more of an air of admiration.

_Complacent…_  
>"I am Captain Bates. I shall be commanding the ship and be responsible for overseeing your routes to destinations."<br>"Huh." I said, nodding.  
>We stood there awkwardly.<br>"Allow me to introduce your military advisors."

He turned to the side and gestured to the first of the three Jedi.  
>"This is Commander Jon Star." He said, as I looked at the young boy, dressed in light brown robes, two lightsabers hanging from his black belt and a ginger Padawan braid handing behind his left ear.<p>

I nodded at him. He bowed his head once and then straightened back up.  
>The captain showed me the next Jedi.<p>

"This is Commander Hayes." Commander Hayes was dressed in an unusual attire: he wore black trousers, with a leather overshirt with a hood. There was a metal shoulder plate on his right shoulder, and he had collection of belts over his body. There was a short vibroblade in his left boot, a blaster strapped on the outside of each thigh, a lightsaber on his belt and a double-handed lightsaber across his back.

_Very hunter/rouge._

I looked at the last one familiarly.

"Arren Kae." I smiled. "I'd recognise that perfume anywhere."

The Captain didn't look surprised – it wasn't exactly uncommon for two Jedi to know each other.

"Your flattery is wasted on me. And not because I'm a Jedi."  
>Something was different about when I last saw her. She seemed to had aged quite a bit. She was still quite attractive, but it was quite clear that she was saying goodbye and farewell to her younger years. Of course I said nothing, as I was not completely tactless.<br>_Not completely._

She wore her completely white robes, which were somewhat encumbering. Her hair was tied down in two firm braids.

I turned back to the Captain.

"Captain, set a course to Eres III."  
>He nodded and walked off to the bridge.<p>

I walked with the Jedi Commanders towards the War Room on the ship near the bridge. We crowded around the circular hologram table and I brought up the hologram of Eres III.

It was a beautiful planet – forests in places, but mainly mountains and vast plains of crops.

"Eres III is the main source of Xoxin, grown in it's plains. It's extremely rare and highly flammable, so if a small flame was to make contact with it down there…"  
>"The rest of space would heat up a bit more." I nodded, looking at Arren Kae. "What would you suggest?"<br>She thought for a moment.  
>"We attack straight on."<br>"They have more numbers then us." I said, shaking my head. "Even if we won, we'd lose too many, and would not be able to maintain the protection of the planet."  
>"So what do you suppose we do?" Asked Jon.<br>I reached out to the hologram and stopped the planet from rotating. I spun it around and then stretched it out closer.  
>"They've dropped into the settlements outside the capital – these two towers here," I said, pointing to the towers just in front of the city walls "are good vantage points for our snipers. The rest of us can take place in front, while we are at the forefront."<br>Arren Kae smiled slightly.  
>"It's simple, but has it's tactics." She said. "I would suggest a more ingenious attack-"<br>"I am the general appointed by Revan himself." I said, looking at her to her stop. "And you would do well to remember that before you decide to undermine my tactics."  
>I looked towards the other two Jedi. "Hayes, I want you to be at the front of the infantry forces. Take whatever forces you need to maintain a line of defence and meet me down on the ground in one hour."<br>He nodded and walked out of the room.  
>"Arren Kae, you take a seat up here and provide intel and strategic advice." I said, emphasise on the word advice.<p>

"John, you're going to lead an air assault on my signal only and only outside the city – nowhere near the plains. Understand?" Jon nodded and turned to walk away with Hayes. I then turned away and started to make my preparations to go down to the surface.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
><em><strong>The Leviathan, Hangars<strong>_

We docked inside of the hangar, where there were masses of republic soldiers, pilots, engineers, technicians and many others, cheering with their hands raised in the air.

"There he is!" Shouted Kastin, who was moving through the crowds. "The man of the hour! Who is he?" He called across the soldiers, who responded by chanting "Dark Warrior!"

I smiled and turned to Kastin.  
>"Dark Warrior?" I asked.<br>"You basically took on a Mandalorian force in a starfighter, destroying an entire cruiser."  
>"It wasn't just me."<br>"And he's modest!" He shouted to the rest of the pilots, who laughed.  
>"Come, General Revan is waiting for you."<br>He lead me away from the crowds of soldiers, who turned to the other pilots in the Beta team.  
>"So what does the 'Dark Warrior' actually mean?"<br>"Warrior of space. Space is darkness etc." He said.  
>"Who came up with that I wonder." I said, eyeing him suspiciously. He just grinned and lead me to the elevator.<br>"So, I notice that Malak has taken a shine to Juyan?"  
>"What?" I asked, looking at him shocked. "So what?" I said, trying to save my slip-up. "Why would I care?"<br>"No reason. Just that you don't seem to get on with Malak and you had that whole issue with Juyan-"  
>"Let's just go to the War Room." I said.<p>

The elevator doors opened and I walked with Kastin past the bridge and into the War Room.

"General Miste!" Alex said elaborately, raising both his arms. "The Dark Warrior!"  
>I smiled.<br>"No doubt the Council will use that against me."  
>Alex smiled.<br>"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now though," He beamed "We have repelled the Mandalorian forces on the surface, and pushed the cruisers back into the outer rim." He smiled. "Not bad for your first sight of action."  
>"Well, I-"<p>

Juyan walked in, scanning the room. She walked up to me and placed a hand at the side of my head.  
>"Are you ok?" She asked, looking over me.<br>"I'm fine." I said, putting her hand down and turning back to Alex. "So what do we do next?"

"We've received intel that there's going to be an attack on Eres III. We need to keep some forces here in case of a repeat attack. Malak is leading a rebuilding effort for the civilians. I think I should oversee it."  
>I nodded.<br>"I'll stay as well. I may be able to help with the rebuilding efforts."  
><em>Malak being here not effecting her choice at all then?<em>  
>'Where have you bee n lately?'<p>

_Out and about._

'What a sarcastic inner voice you are.'

"So Adari, can I count on you to lead the defence on Eres III?"  
>I smiled.<br>"Of course sir. I'll leave immediately."  
>"Good. Jaq." He called and a boy, only about eleven years old or so, walked up behind me. "Take General Miste to the <em>Crusader<em>."  
>The boy nodded and walked to the door.<br>"You can't have boys that age-"  
>"He runs errands Adari." He said. "He's not a warrior yet."<br>I ignored the last word.  
>"What about his parents? Don't they mind?"<br>"Pretty easy to get around them when their dead."

"Mandolorians?" I asked.  
>Alex nodded.<br>"I'll attend to the defences on Eres III and send a report to you when I return."  
>I bowed to him, as he did to me and I walked out without looking at Juyan.<p>

As I walked outside, I saw Malak walk past me, his orange plates blackened and chipped.  
>"You look awfully chipper." I commented. He shot a glare at me and walked past without a retort, much to my disappointment.<p>

Within a reasonable time I had taken the shuttle Jaq had lead me to and had docked into an incredible prototype warship, with new weapons and radars.

I walked down the ramp, my black cloak billowing behind me. I slipped through the steam emitted from it and looked around at the forces onboard.

There was a line of three Jedi, the captain of the ship in front. There were also Republic soldiers around, all in formation. They all emitted a positive, high-morale atmosphere, and not just through their senses, which filled the entire ship like air does.

"Commander Miste." The captain said, walking forwards with his hands behind his back.  
>"General." I corrected.<br>"We've been anxiously expecting your arrival General." I looked around the hangar, all the soldiers there were standing around me with more then respect, it was more of an air of admiration.

_Complacent…_  
>"I am Captain Bates. I shall be commanding the ship and be responsible for overseeing your routes to destinations."<br>"Huh." I said, nodding.  
>We stood there awkwardly.<br>"Allow me to introduce your military advisors."

He turned to the side and gestured to the first of the three Jedi.  
>"This is Commander Jon Star." He said, as I looked at the young boy, dressed in light brown robes, two lightsabers hanging from his black belt and a ginger Padawan braid handing behind his left ear.<p>

I nodded at him. He bowed his head once and then straightened back up.  
>The captain showed me the next Jedi.<p>

"This is Commander Hayes." Commander Hayes was dressed in an unusual attire: he wore black trousers, with a leather overshirt with a hood. There was a metal shoulder plate on his right shoulder, and he had collection of belts over his body. There was a short vibroblade in his left boot, a blaster strapped on the outside of each thigh, a lightsaber on his belt and a double-handed lightsaber across his back.

_Very hunter/rouge._

I looked at the last one familiarly.

"Arren Kae." I smiled. "I'd recognise that perfume anywhere."

The Captain didn't look surprised – it wasn't exactly uncommon for two Jedi to know each other.

"Your flattery is wasted on me. And not because I'm a Jedi."  
>Something was different about when I last saw her. She seemed to had aged quite a bit. She was still quite attractive, but it was quite clear that she was saying goodbye and farewell to her younger years. Of course I said nothing, as I was not completely tactless.<br>_Not completely._

She wore her completely white robes, which were somewhat encumbering. Her hair was tied down in two firm braids.

I turned back to the Captain.

"Captain, set a course to Eres III."  
>He nodded and walked off to the bridge.<p>

I walked with the Jedi Commanders towards the War Room on the ship near the bridge. We crowded around the circular hologram table and I brought up the hologram of Eres III.

It was a beautiful planet – forests in places, but mainly mountains and vast plains of crops.

"Eres III is the main source of Xoxin, grown in it's plains. It's extremely rare and highly flammable, so if a small flame was to make contact with it down there…"  
>"The rest of space would heat up a bit more." I nodded, looking at Arren Kae. "What would you suggest?"<br>She thought for a moment.  
>"We attack straight on."<br>"They have more numbers then us." I said, shaking my head. "Even if we won, we'd lose too many, and would not be able to maintain the protection of the planet."  
>"So what do you suppose we do?" Asked Jon.<br>I reached out to the hologram and stopped the planet from rotating. I spun it around and then stretched it out closer.  
>"They've dropped into the settlements outside the capital – these two towers here," I said, pointing to the towers just in front of the city walls "are good vantage points for our snipers. The rest of us can take place in front, while we are at the forefront."<br>Arren Kae smiled slightly.  
>"It's simple, but has it's tactics." She said. "I would suggest a more ingenious attack-"<br>"I am the general appointed by Revan himself." I said, looking at her to her stop. "And you would do well to remember that before you decide to undermine my tactics."  
>I looked towards the other two Jedi. "Hayes, I want you to be at the front of the infantry forces. Take whatever forces you need to maintain a line of defence and meet me down on the ground in one hour."<br>He nodded and walked out of the room.  
>"Arren Kae, you take a seat up here and provide intel and strategic advice." I said, emphasise on the word advice.<p>

"John, you're going to lead an air assault on my signal only and only outside the city – nowhere near the plains. Understand?" Jon nodded and turned to walk away with Hayes. I then turned away and started to make my preparations to go down to the surface.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty – ThreeThe Leviathan, Mid-space

I opened my eyes slightly. Bright. Hurts. I closed them again and shut my eyes. I then tried to open them again and saw white. I moved my head from left to right, then blinked a few times. Eventually the sight began to un-blur and I managed to see Kastin leaning against the wall.

"Hey."  
>I groaned in reply and pushed myself up, my wrists instantly starting to sting.<p>

"You look like crap." He said.

"I feel like it too." I said, laying back. I was in a bed.

"How long?"  
>"Four days."<br>I groaned.  
>"Where am I?"<br>"The Leviathan. Revan and Malak are on the bridge."

"I'll be there in a mo-"  
>I tried to heave myself out of the bed but fell back onto the mattress.<br>"Don't try moving just yet. You took on a lot down on Eres III."  
>I looked up at him.<br>"Did we win?"  
>Kastin's face fell.<br>"All those people," I said, looking down "all those men. They died for nothing?"  
>"The Mandalorians took heavy losses too. It's just that in the end they were always going to win."<br>I nodded solemnly.

"We can always launch a rebuilding effort after we win the war." Said Kastin.  
>"Rebuilding?"<br>Kastin sighed.  
>"They set fire to the Xoxin crops Adari. They made the planet burn."<p>

I shook my head.  
>"I know. I was there."<br>A young doctor came in and started to inject a blue chemical into my arm.  
>"How long did it burn for?"<br>"It's still burning."  
>I clenched my jaw and then turned to the woman treating me.<br>"How long until I can go back to the field?"  
>"Not today." She said, extracting some blood and then placing it inside a computer.<p>

I turned back to Kastin.  
>"What about the other Jedi?"<br>"They're in the medbay too. Which reminds me."  
>Kastin produced a metal hilt, cut diagonally at the end and which small black hand pieces.<br>"Didn't get destroyed then?"  
>"Not yet." Kastin said, placing it on the side table.<br>"Kastin," I said quietly "how's Juyan?"  
>"She's fine. She and Malak left with the rest of the restoration team when the Xoxin plains ignited."<br>"It's a shame Malak didn't stay." I murmered.  
>"What do you have against him?" asked Kastin.<br>"Just a bad feeling." I said, closing my eyes.  
>"I'll leave you to sleep then."<br>"Commander." I grinned and left him to walk out.

I stood at the window, dressed in the white robes the medbay had given me, since my black ones were torn and scorched. I looked out at the stars, and how one of them was Eres III, the planet I'd been responsible to protect and was burning.

The doors swiftly opened and Alex came in, carrying something in his right hand.  
>"Adari." He said "how are you feeling?"<br>"Better." I said, grabbing his extended forearm. "But Eres III-"

"You did more then any man could have." He said. There was something about his smile of reassurance that just made me feel better about the massacre.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Now we wait."  
>"Wait?"<br>"Yes Adari. We wait."  
>I clenched my jaw.<br>"We can take the fight to them!"  
>Alex put his hands on my shoulders.<p>

"You're a great general and a better warrior, but sometimes we have to wait in order to win." He looked back to the bed. "Get some rest, we'll have you provide defensive counter-efforts on Dxun."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again. Alex obviously had a reason for this.  
><em>Not necessarily a good one<em>.

'I won't disagree with him.'

_Suit yourself_…

I nodded.  
>"The doctor will clear you tomorrow morning, your transport will leave then." He turned to leave.<br>"Erm, Alex," I said, halting him "I need some new robes."  
>He turned back to me and smiled.<br>"I know, I've already got some replicas of your original robes for you, but I've also got some more…suitable attire."

I nodded, bowed to his leave and then went back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four The Crusader, Command Bridge, Hyperspace

I stood at the window, looking out at hyperspace. I was wearing Alex's more "suitable" robes. I had a large breastplate on my chest, shoulder plates over my robes, and the rest of the plated armour was black, with scarlet traces along the outside. I had a belt around my waist, which contained a few grenades, blaster ammo, stims and mines. My lightsaber hung from my belt and comlink was attatched to my right ear.

I looked turned around to the rest of the crew providing counter-defensive efforts: I was accompanied by none other then Kastin Warde, Juyan Stowan, General Malak and Commander Hayes.

I turned back to see Malak standing slightly behind Juyan, pointing out at stars, his face very close to hers.

"Commander Stowan," I called "please check that we have all our supplies ready for the restoration with the captain."  
>She nodded, then smiled at Malak, walking past me.<p>

"Afraid of competition Miste?"  
>"Sorry?" I asked, confused.<br>"Juyan told me about your relationship."  
>I looked at him in the eye for a moment, then his sense began to glide over mine. I felt them come over like steam, trying to sift through my brain. I clenched my jaw as I tried to take his senses and tie them together. I could see him in disrest in his eyes and he turned to look away and out of the window.<br>"I think you should stop making up lies about your Comrades. _Alek_." I said, turning back to window and watching the stairs blur in hyperspace. I heard the metal clunks of Malak's footsteps as he walked away. I heard the metal shut and sighed. Juyan couldn't have really told him about us. That's impossible. She wouldn't.  
>Unless he read her mind…<p>

"Sir," The captain said, interrupting my train of thought "We're approaching Dxun."  
>I nodded and watched the ship flash through the blue torrential portal and we came to the familiar planet of Onderon. The view port slid around the planet as the captain announced that we were beginning to make our descent.<br>I walked back through the long, semi-circular platform and walked through the doors, going through the overhead pass and down the stairs towards the cargo hold.

I saw Juyan talking to the mantainence officer, then turning back towards me. 

"We have everything, only we'll need some more Kolto, just in case the Mandolorians –"

"What do you think of Malak?" I asked.

"What?" She look at me, bemused.

"You heard me."

She shook her head, scoffing.

"Alek is better then you give him credit for."  
>"But?"<br>She looked sideways, to make sure no one was near.

"I see this glint in his eyes. Whenever he talks about power, or destroying the Mandalorians, I see this…this greed. This rage, a hunger almost." She looked down, as if trying to figure it out. "There's this drive in him to be the best, like it's his destiny or something. It's…" she looked back up at me. "It's the same thing I see in you when you talk about your parents. Or the children in the cave."

I took one look at her face, which seemed open to me. I knew she wanted me to talk about something to her. But I didn't know what…  
>"We'll talk after." I said, walking down towards the hanger for the shuttle to the ground of Dxun.<p>

The sight was one I never could never fully describe, it's impossible to say just how much of the wreckage killed the soldiers, and how many were killed in the orbit.

Trees began to sway away from the shuttle, which was rested down beside a large clunk of earth that was being rapidly full by the torrential rain which was hammering down upon Dxun.

The rain swept hard into my face, drenching my hair instantly. I pulled up my hood over my face and watched the soldiers carry off the supplies in large crates, moving them across the drenched mud. I turned back to Juyan, who was tapping at a datapad, talking to another soldier. I sighed, then turned back to walking with the other Republic soldiers, going up a large slope and towards a small opening from several muddy tunnels.

We were met by one woman, who was outfitted in Republic gear.

"General Miste?" She asked hopefully. I nodded. "Thank the Force!" She said gratefully. "My name is Commander Danes, Commander of the 14th fle-"

"Where are the others?" I asked carefully.  
>"There are only fourteen of us. The others died in escape pods down here." She said, her face not moving, save the flinches from the pellets of rain hitting her cheeks.<br>I sighed. "Very good Commander. You will lead my men to your camp. Do you require medical assistance?" I asked.

"Yes, my lieutenant, he was attacked by a small creature, a Cannok sir."  
>"A cannok?" I repeated.<p>

"Yes sir. They're small and common, but Force help me sir, do not let them near you."

I nodded and gestured for two medics to follow her quickly up a trodden passage. The other soldiers carried the supplies up there, under the watchful eye of Juyan and the wandering one of Malak. I returned back to the shuttle to move it closer to the camp, in order to help treat the injured, and also to move supplies more efficiently.

A few hours later I was inside the shuttle I had arrived in with Kastin, looking at the hologram.

"So, what do we do? General?" Kastin smirked at me.

"Set up medical tents in this region," I said, gesturing at the hologram, "and have a regular patrol guard at the entrance of the camp. Set up cameras here and here, link them into that bunker over there," I said, touching the small container in the ground, "that will be our control centre."

Kastin nodded.  
>"I'll get the soldiers to work."<p>

We both went outside of the shuttle to see the small army of soldiers standing in perfect unison, the rain not moving them at all.  
>"Okay men!" called Kastin. "We need to move these supplies into the shelter over there!" He pointed at the far shelter behind the hills. "We're going to place some medical tents up here," he pointed left of the shelter, "and a blockade in front!" He shouted. "Battalions one to five will do that now!" He shouted over the calling wind. "Batallions six and seven will set up a control centre in the bunker over there," he pointed to the bunker behind us "and battalion eight will set up cameras around this facility, link them to the control bunker and establish a regular patrol!" He turned to Hayes and nodded. Hayes started ordering the eighth battalion as Kastin walked with the first five battalions to set up the medical tents and help move the supplies. I walked into the bunker with both battalions seven and eight, who were carrying the large generators and cabinets.<p>

"How long until it's operational?" I asked the tech agent.

"Ten minutes sir." He replied, linking the wires on the generators to the cabinets.

"Make it five." I said, turning around to the screens, which were being calibrated by another tech agent. "Sergeant Grinn." I called, the thirty-something year old man jogged over to me.  
>"Sir?"<br>"I want you to take five of your men to help move the equipment inside the bunker, the rest is to be split up to establish a patrol around the camp and place cameras at all possible entry points."

"Understood sir." He saluted, then jogged back to his men, informing them of the orders. Sooner then later, five soldiers jogged over in the rain, placing their rifles down near the door and helping the tech agents with the monitors and generators. I watched the monitors be placed on one side of the room, wires crossing across the floor to the large generators beside the screens. I grabbed an earpiece and hooked it around my ear.

"Let's get started."

5


End file.
